Just an Emissary?
by DreamweaverAki
Summary: Edward Elric is sent to Hogwarts to become an ambassador between Amestris and the Wizarding world. Can Hogwarts survive the Fullmetal Alchemist? Can Ed keep all of his secreats hidden? Can he afford to abandone his search for the homunculus? How will Harry and the gange take to strange newcomer? Disclamer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry potter or any or their charecters.
1. A Transfer? Here?

Well, her's our first story.

_Hope you like it!_

**Don't forget to R&R and F&F!**

* * *

Chaper 1

A Transfer? Here?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just boarded the train for their fourth year at Hogwarts. As usual, the train was packed. It took a while, but the trio was able to find the available compartment. There was only one other person in the compartment. It was a sleeping boy, most likely a first year, who had spread himself along one side of the seats. He had long, golden hair that he wore in a braid. His clothing was odd, for a wizard or a muggle. He was wearing a long red coat that had what looked like a snake intertwined on a cross on the back of his coat. He had black leather pants the bottoms of which were tucked into black boots that were trimmed with red. On his hands were pure white gloves. This person looked less dangerous than the last person that the trio had shared a sleeping compartment with, but the trio still hoped that this ride would not end up like the last one.

"So Hermione," said Ron as the three sat down opposite of the sleeping boy, "do you know who he is?"

"Why would I?" she asked back.

"Well you knew last time, didn't you?"

"That was because Lupin had his name on his trunk. Do you see any trunks, besides ours, this time?"

"Yeah, I know." Ron laughed, "I bet he was too short to get one up there even if he tried!" While Ron was laughing about his joke, their companion's eyes shot open at the word, 'short.'

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SO TINY HE CAN'T LIFT A BUG BECAUSE IT'S BIGGER THAN HIM!?" their newly awakened companion yelled while brandishing his fists. The trio was shocked into silence. Meanwhile, the door to the compartment was flung open to reveal a boy with slicked back blond hair.

"Well well, Potter, I didn't know that you started making friends with midgets..." Draco started before the short boy punched him in the face. Draco fell into his two cronies while his nose started gushing blood. The golden haired boy slammed the door shut and sat down with a 'huff.'

"Man that guy seems likes a prat!" The boy turned his strange golden eyes onto the trio. They sat absorbed by the large pools of liquid gold that were staring at them. The silence that filled the compartment was tinged by awe. "So, who are you guys?" Harry was the first to speak.

"I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We're forth years. W-who are you?" He carefully measured each word so as to not upset the boy again.

"My names Edward, but you can call me Ed." Ed leaned back and put his hands behind his head. His sleeve slid down a little on his arms. The trio noticed a flash something metal showing from under his right sleeve.

"What's that?" asked Hermione, leaning forward as she did so. Ed shoved his hands into his lap, his sleeve falling forward again.

"It's nothing," Ed said so forcefully that the trio reflexively flinched away from him. Ed sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back until it hit the back of the seat.

"So, um, is it your first time at Hogwarts?" asked Ron carefully. He still felt as if Ed was going to attack him if he said one wrong word.

"Yeah," Edward replied, still not moving.

"So, are you a first year?" Hermione asked, carefully leaving out anything that had to do with stature. Ed's was quiet for a while as if analyzing the question for anything that could be considered offensive.

"Nope," was his only response. The trio exchanged curious glances. No one had ever joined the school in the middle of the years. Harry decided that they had to continue with the question asking, or they would get nowhere. After all, Ed was not going to just come right out and tell them what they wanted to know.

"So what year are you in?" Ed pulled a bundle of papers out of his pocket. He picked through it until he found a letter that the three recognized as a Hogwarts acceptance letter.

"Fourth," he said after look over of the letter. He put the bundle back into his pocket. The trio exchanged more glances, which did not go unnoticed by their companion. "What?" he asked, "Is there somthing wrong with that?"

"Well," Hermione took the initiative to answer Ed's question. "It's just that no one has ever done that before. Skip grades, I mean." A smirk grew on the blonde's face.

"Well I am good at doing what has never been done!" After a few seconds that the trio used to absorb the strange comment, Ron made a, what he thought, strange observation.

"Where's your trunk?" Ed shifted uncomfortably while grumbling something about a stupid colonel and him not having time to pack anything. Obviously uncomfortable, he reached into his other pocket and brought out a small, worn, leather notebook. He flipped to a random page and started reading.

They sat in a, more or less, peaceful silence until the door to the compartment was slammed open for the second time. Malfoy stood in the opening looking pissed off. He grabbed Ed's book and said, "You're reading?" His voice was more high pitched than the last time the group had heard him. Most likely due to the white bandage that was covering his nose. "We don't need another stuck up Granger, but you probably have less brains than Crabb." Malfoy's expression turned to one of pure rage. "What do you think you're trying to pull!" The angered teen threw the notebook onto the floor in desperation and anger. This action allowed those in the compartment a clear view of the strange circles and long lists that consisted of words, which made no sense to those looking at it, that the small book contained. Ed picked it up quickly, not before everyone got a good look at it, and elbowed Malfoy in the gut in order to make him recede from the compartment.

"You really should be more careful with things that don't belong to you." The blonde's voice was cold enough to petrify everyone within hearing distance. After shutting the door, Ed sat down with the petrifying anger slowly leaving his eyes. "Who was that git? He must have some of power to be that annoying."

"Draco Malfoy," replied Ron, Hermione, and Harry all at once. The tension in the room was lifted a little as the boy laughed.

"Who would actually name their kid that! I mean seriously, Draco? It can't even be shortened into something even close to normal." After his laughing subsided, he laid down on the seats so that he back in the position that the trio had found him in. "Wake me up when we get there."

The boy was asleep almost instantly. After those left awake in the compartment made sure that the boy was asleep, the trio began whispering about some events that had happened over the summer.

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

Once the train had pulled into the station at Hogsmead, Ron was left with the job of waking up Edward. The nervous boy started off by gently shaking him. When the only response that he got was a grumbled 'go away, Al' Ron decided to take a harsher approach. He took a deep breath then yelled, "GET UP NOW!" The next thing he knew, his feet were being knocked out from under him by Ed's quick foot. Ed slowly sat up, rubbing his head. He noticed Ron on the ground and gave him a confused look. Before the blonde could say anything, the redhead got up and said, "Shut it, mate! We're here. Harry's saving us a carriage, but he won't be able to keep it for long so let's go."

The two of them walked out of the almost empty train and into the mass of students. Ed stood out in the crowd like a ruby that fell into a coal train. "Um, Ed?" Ron asked as he noticed this.

"Yeah?" replied the blonde, while he looked around for the carriages that Ron mentioned.

"Why aren't you in the school uniform?" Ed shrugged his shoulders and said something about not having time, before he stopped dead in his tracks before a group of carriages that were pulled by creatures that looked like dead, black horses with wings. They reminded Ed, sickenly, of the failed chimera attempts he had seen. This thought led to others that he didn't welcome so he quickly followed Ron into a carriage. He was about to ask something about them, but seeing as everyone else ignored them he figured that they couldn't see them and he didn't exactly point them out. Instead choosing to answer Ron's question he said, "I arrived just in time to catch the train. I would have had more time if it weren't for a certain maniac who always messes up his paperwork." The other occupants of the carriage, a redheaded girl who resembled Ron and a worried boy who was holding a toad, looked at Ed strangely. Noticing this, Ed stared back with defiance.

"W-who's the sho-" Harry and Ron, who were closest to the boy who spoke, quickly covered the boy's, known as Neville, mouth before he was able to say the word that would set Ed off like a bomb. Hermione did the smartest thing to do in a situation like this.

"Ed, these are our friends Ginny and Neville. Ginny, Neville, this is our new friend Ed," Hermione introduced as Ron added, "Ginny's my sister. She's off limits." Ginny blushed at Ron's comment and Ed smiled.

"It's good to meet you two!" Edward carefully carried his gaze over each person in the carriage. "Now, who here knows how soon we can get some food?" Ed asked with a seriousness that startled the group then made them laugh. The blonde frowned. "I'm serious! I haven't eaten since before I left."

"Why didn't you eat before you left, or on the train?" asked Ginny.

"Well I didn't exactly know that I'd be taking this little trip, and Mustang didn't exactly give me any currency for these parts," Ed huffed. His comment made more than a few questions arise in the heads of his companions, but they didn't ask.

"Ohhh!" said Hermione, looking out the window. "You said that it's your first time here, didn't you Ed?"

"Yeah..."

"Quickly! Look out the window. It's a bit hard to see due to the rain, but you see Hogwarts!" Ed followed his orders. A look of shock covered his face.

"Is this really where you go to school?" he asked, shocked at the magnificent castle that he was able to make out through the heavy rain that had started. The others were enjoying the look of shock on the shorter boy's face.

Ed frowned as he exited the carriage as a thought came to front of his mind.

"Something wrong, Ed?" asked Ginny as she saw their new friend's face. Ed looked at her and a sad smile replaced the frown.

"Not really. I was just trying to remember what school was like."

"You don't know what school's like?" asked a nervous Neville. It was the first thing he had said to Ed other than a whispered 'hello.'

"Well it's been, what... six years or so since I last went to a real school." This shocked the group into stopping right in the entrance to the castle, making them perfect targets for one of Peeve's water balloons. Everyone in the group was now freshly soaked, except for Ed who had dogged the balloon, with a fresh wave of cold water. It didn't bother them too much since they were already wet because of the rain. The six fished their trek into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table in silence. Whispers followed the group like a magnet. Most of the whispers were from girls who were attracted to the boy due to more than his strange attire.

Edward's looks had not gone unnoticed to the group. Hermione and Ginny had both been surprised by the blush that had nearly risen on their cheeks the moment they laid eyes on him. The boys, on the other hand, were of varying degrees of jealousness for aspects so the boy's looks. For example, how the boy managed to pull off the whole long hair thing without looking like a rich prat.

As the group sat down at the Gryffindor table they were joined by two red haired twins. "Who's your friend?" asked one of the newcomers.

"Yeah, he sticks out more than Hagrid does," commented the other twin.

"The name's Ed. And you would be?"

"What!" The twins looked shocked and hurt. "You mean little Rony-kins over here didn't tell you about his loving older brothers?" The twins started pretending to cry while reaching for their younger brother. Ron did not look pleased.

"Shove off!" Ron pushed their hands away in a huff. Judging by the way that people were reacting, these two usually acted like this. They were the so called, 'class clowns.'

"Back to the question at hand," Ed reminded them.

"Weeeell," they said in usion, "one of us is Fred and the other is George. Good luck telling us apart mate!"

"You're Fred," Ed pointed to the one on the right, "and you're George." He pointed to the other twin.

"Bloody hell, mate!" said George with a surprised look on his face.

"How could you tell?" asked the other. The blonde smirked and leaned back in his seat, careful to not fall off the bench.

"Easy. The way you reacted when you said each other's names. A person would tend to say a loved brother's name more fondly than their own. Also, Fred's eyes have a little more greenish tint to them then George's."

"Wow!" said Ron in awe. "Not even mum can tell the two of them apart!"

"I'm just observant," Ed brushed off the praise. Their conversation was cut short with the doors at the end of the hall opening. An old lady wearing the silly robes walked into the room while leading a group of nervous looking first years. One of the first years was soaking wet and wearing an overly large moleskin coat.

Ed started to get a little more intrigued as the lady put a three legged stool at the front of the room and placed a ragged hat on top of it. Seeing their new friend's confusion, Hermione leaned closer to explain. "Their going to sort the new students into their houses which will be where they are staying for the next seven years." Ed nodded and looked back up at the old hat expectantly. He knew that it would do something, but with magic, he had no idea what it would do or how. When a rip opened at the bottom of the hat and it started singing, Ed had a pretty good idea how the hat was able to do what it had done. After all, he had done the same thing.

"Don't worry, Ed." Hermione felt like she should console their companion since some people didn't take a singing hat too well. "This is normal here."

"I'm not worried. Just intrigued. I didn't know that wizard knew something as complex as a blood seal..." Hermione was confused at the boy's words, but didn't push her luck. After all, she had the whole year to dig some good information out of this new source. It was obvious that he knew many, many facts that she was sure would intrigue her.

What Hermione didn't notice was the hate that the short boy had unconshusly seep into his voice. It was hate towards the thing that made a hat sing and the thing that had caused his brother so much anguish. Hate towards himself at the fact that he was the one who had administered the accursed alchemy that caused his brother so much pain. He hated himself for having to go on this mission as a dog of the military while the Homunculi were still at large and while he still hadn't found a way to get his brother's body back that they both wouldn't regret.

Ed was snapped out of his thoughts to a great applause. The hat had finished it's song. The old woman, now holding a scroll stepped forward and started speaking. "When I call your name come up and sit on the stool. When the hat announces your house, you will sit at the appropriate table. Before we start with the sorting of the first years, we have a special guest who needs sorting. This year we will be having a transfer student in the fourth year. He is here to establish a bond between his country and the wizarding world. Due to some... domestic issues the name and location of his country will not be revealed. I hope and expect you all to treat him with the appropriate hospitality. Edward Elric, please come up to be sorted."

* * *

Well, that dose it!

_Sorry if we don't update for a while. We're not too fast at writing. Also, there are _sooooo_ many good stories to read on this site!_

**It's not like we don't have a life you know!**

Umm, Ica...

_We _don't_ have a life._


	2. New School, New Teachers

Wow. This came much faster than we thought.

_Well that was probably because you wrote some of it out before hand._

**Yeah, like last month beforehand. Why do you even do that?**

Mabey because I like seeing if a story will even work. Anyways, we would like to send a shout out to our friend Maka (if you read this, you'll know who you are) who edited this story for us. If it wasn't for Maka, this story would still be sitting on a document waiting for us to try and figure out how to spell half the words.

**You rock Winry!**

_Thanks for everything!_

**_Now, onto the show!_**

**_Disclamer: We forgot to do this last time so... I formally decline any and all ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter. I do not own either of these. They belong to their respected owners. I do not wish to be arested for fruad or plagerisum. That would NOT look good on an_**** application.**

* * *

Chapter 2

New School, New Teachers

Whispers, accompanied by a few giggles, filled the hall as the blonde walked up and sat on the stool only to have the old hat dropped on his head, covering his eyes. He quickly heard the voice of the hat. It sounded as if four different voices had been combined into one.

"Well, well, well, it's been a long time since I've sorted someone like you into our midsts. How long ago was that? Too long to remember."

"I'll take that as a complement of my individuality or else I'd have to break that four way blood seal of yours."

"Ah, temper, young one. Very cocky. That's definitely a Slytherin trait. No, too smart enough for the house of the snakes. Smart enough to outwit most older Ravenclaws. You'd do good there. Hmm, a little too loyal for the house of the ravens. Very loyal to your friends. You'd be a great addition to Hufflepuff. But, that temper doesn't belong in the house of a badger."

"Look, you ratty old thing, I'm getting pretty tired of you digging around in my mind. I really don't mind where you put me. Would you mind if I asked you question, though?" The hat chuckled. It had been a while since anyone had asked him that.

"I would be honored, young one."

"DON'T CALL ME PINT SIZED MIDGET!"

"Definitely not one of soft-tempered Hufflepuff. Now, what is your question?"

"Fine. How long has your soul been attached to this hat?"

"I don't think that even Dumbledore has remembered or ever knew how I was able to do what I am doing. As an answer to your question, a very, very long time. Even I have stopped counting. Now shall we get back to your sorting?" After a moment of silence the hat spoke once more. "I think the only house that would be able to survive you would be... GRYFFINDOR!"

The population of Hogwarts had been unnaturally quiet during Edward's sorting. Never, in in history of Hogwarts, had it taken so long for the hat to sort a single student. When the hat finally announced the boy's house, the entire hall let out a breath before the table of the lions burst into applause.

"Good luck young alchemist," the hat whispered in farewell.

"Thanks. I'll probably need it." Ed took off the hat and returned to his seat between Harry and Hermione.

"You know," Ed said to his new friends and newer housemates as the regular sorting of the first years preceded, "that is one intriguing hat."

"You should know," said Ron from across Harry, "you took long enough!" Ed smirked a comeback came into mind.

"Well, I guess that I'm just too interesting to do anything normally. Now, when can we eat?" Hermione muttered something about 'boys.'

"Hopefully soon..." Ron said wistfully. Ed turned to watch the sorting of the first years. It quickly grew repetitive and boring. Soon the blonde began to let his mind wander. The place that led didn't agree with him, so Ed decided to entertain himself be staring at the enchanted ceiling, which showed the rain and lightning of the storm that was occurring outside.

When the sorting finally ended, the old woman, whom Ed now knew was named Mcgonagall, took away the hat and the stool and walked away with them. "About time," whispered Ron as he picked up his fork and knife. The headmaster, whose long white beard just had to be at least somewhat fake, stood up and spread his arms with an overly large smile on his face.

"I only have two words to say to you," he said with a bright twinkle in his eyes. "Tuck in!" The plates in front of them magically filled with food. Ed stared at the food in amazement and suspiciousness. The twins noticed that he wasn't touching anything.

"Oh, come on, Eddy," said George.

"It's not poisoned, mate," continued Fred.

"Just look at Ronny over there," they finished together. Taking their advice, Ed looked over at Ron who was currently stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. Ed watched a little longer for any signs of poisoning or tampering, but since everyone else in the hall was still okay, he deemed it safe. The short boy stated grabbing food and eating. At this rate, he would out eat Ron.

"Hungry much?" asked Harry with raised eyebrows.

"What?" asked Ed innocently, "I haven't eaten since yesterday's lunc-" Ed froze. The chicken leg that was halfway to his mouth dropped out of his hand and clattered onto his plate, which was littered with chicken bones. Harry looked around to try and find what had startled the new Gryffindor.

"Oh, hi NIck!" Harry greeted the nearly headless ghost before taking a bite of his steak.

"Hello Harry. Ah, the food looks good tonight. Makes me wish I was still alive." Harry nodded, remembering the deathday party he had gone to in his second year. "It's lucky that the feast was even prepared on time today."

"Why? What happened?" asked a confused Harry.

"Peeves, of course." Nearly Headless Nick replied, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. The usual argument. He couldn't come to the feast, so, instead, he attacked the kitchens."

"What did he do?" asked Ron. When Peeves was involved, it usually involved something that was either hilarious or angering, depending on whether or not you are on the receiving end.

"Wrecked havoc and mayhem. The kitchens were swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits..."

"There are house-elves here? At Hogwarts!" Hermione was greatly upset about this new tidbit of information.

"Certainly," Nick was surprised at the usually cool headed girl's reaction.

"I've never seen one!"

"Well of course not! They hardly leave the kitchen during the day."

"Are the house-elves alright?" Hermione worried about the minority group that she had started supporting.

"Certainly. They were a little shaken up by Peeves prank, but nothing more." Hermione continued to bombard Nick with questions while Ron shook his head at her antics. Finally, she decided to refuse another bite of food.

Meanwhile, Edward was still frozen to the spot. Slowly, Ed started to move. He carefully put his hand out. It was such a slow movement that no one noticed it until his hand was inside Nick's ribcage.

"So, it's true. You are dead." The paleness of Ed's face didn't escape the notice of his friends. The ghost turned to new kid, expecting a first year and being surprised when he saw the boy's strange attire.

"Why, you must be the new exchange student! I just knew you'd end up in my house. Welcome to the best house in Hogwarts!" Nick reached down to pat Ed's shoulder, but Ed flinched away.

"Sorry to be rude," Ed said quietly. The next part came out just as quiet but with much force behind it. "But the dead should stay dead." It almost sounded like venom dripping off of his tongue. The ghost huffed and floated away. "I guess that I have more to get used to then I thought." The boy whispered before he turned back to his food, ignoring or not noticing the looks that his close by tablemates were giving him.

"That was harsh, mate," said a startled Ron. Sure some first years were scared of the ghosts or didn't believe that they actually existed, but no one had ever confronted a ghost about not being dead before.

"Well, when people die, they don't come back, and they don't stay on this earth." There was something backing Edwards voice, but no one who heard it could place their finger on exactly what it was. Sadness? Resolve? Anger? They decided to ignore it instead changed the topic of conversation, an action provided quite quickly by the twins.

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

After the main course and dessert disappeared, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. "Now that we are fed and watered, I must once again ask for your attention while I give out a few notices for the school year. Edward had no idea that there was such a long list of banned things in schools. 'Maybe it's just this school,' he thought. The Headmaster made an announcement about canceling a sport called Quidditch. This caused quite the commotion, especially with his friends around him. Ed, personally, did not see the big deal with the sport. It wasn't like he had been attached to any sport back in Amestris. The only sport that he could actually remember playing was hand-to-hand, but he didn't think that that counted as a sport.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, on the other hand, were quite outraged. Quidditch, in their minds, was the best sport ever invented. They were furious about losing their chance to play and beat the Slytherin team into the ground. Ron had also planned on trying to make it onto the team this year.

Hermione, on another hand, was inwardly glad that the sport was canceled. In her perspective, the sport was just another silly distraction from school work. Though, she was also a bit saddened that the Gryffindor team wouldn't be able to put Slytherin in their place.

Once the hall was quieted once more, Dumbledore was in the beginnings of introducing a new event happening at the school when he was interrupted by the doors to the hall swinging open with a 'bang.'

A figure in a black traveling cloak and holding a staff was visible. Ed could tell that one of the figures leg's was a fake by the way that it held its self. The leg, most likely, was not up to automail standards. The figure was then illuminated by a flash of lightning. It was a man whose face looked like a piece of driftwood that had been carved by a drunken man. He had obviously been in quite a few wars. His hair was a frizzled mane of a dark gray color. He had one small black eye and another large, blue eye that moved completely independently and in a way that was impossible for a normal eye. The strange eye was making more than a few of the students a little sick to their stomachs with its maneuvers. One of which was when it swiveled into the back of the man's head, showing only the white back.

The blonde glared at the man. He knew that he had been physically accessing them with his eye. He probably already knew about Ed's automail due to it. He would have to be wary of this suspicious man.

Ed wasn't suspicious of the an for the same reasons as the others around him. He didn't mind the way that the man's face looked or the fact that he a fake leg, or the the fact that the man had a natural 'I'm suspicious and bad' look about him. Ed didn't like the fact that the man wasn't lying his cards on the table, yet he was looking at the cards of those around him. The man was dangerous. You don't get that many scars without being in quite a few tough situations and surviving. The last reason that the young soldier didn't trust the new man was because of the sixth sense that he had picked up in his line of work. The man before him was simply not trustworthy.

The man walked up to and behind the staff table. He shook hands with the Headmaster, muttered a few words to said Headmaster, then sat down on Dumbledore's right. Dumbledore turned his attention back to the students.

"I am pleased to introduce the new professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Moody."

* * *

Well that's that!

**You'd better have liked it! That took a lot of work.**

_Don't complain Ica._

**_Well, Hope you liked it, and please come back! R&R please!_**


	3. A Tournament, and Strange Classes

Hey guys! This chapter may have come out a it latter that the previous due to the fact that I spent some of the time making a cover for the story. Hope ya like it. If anything else is wrong with the story... blame the others.

_Ala! It's not my fault! I practicly copied the notes! Blame Ica!_

**Fine! I see how it is. Blame the brother!**

_Yup!_

On to other news...

_We decribe a uniform in this chapter so..._

**If you want to see what it's based on...**

_**Here yah**__**go-**_ ** .blogspot _B9oQTvcAetw /S_ihxYT2CuI /AAAAAAAAAGE /cQ_2Ywr4Wvw/s320/harry-potter-costume .jpg**

_**Please note that we do not own this picture or the site. We just found it on Google!**_

_Yeah! Now that that's out of the way... ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A Tournament, and Strange Classes**

Unlike the usual tradition for welcoming new teachers, only the Headmaster and the overly large man at the staff table clapped. The only other sound in the hall was mutterings coming from the student tables.

"Moody?" asked Ron in surprise and shock, "As in Mad-Eye Moody? The guy that dad had to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Harry, who was also surprised. Harry decided to give the teacher the benefit of the doubt since it seemed like Dumbledore trust him.

"I wonder what he's done?" Hermione wondered aloud. "You don't get those kinds of scars without doing something."

"He lost his leg too," noted Harry as he remembered the uneven 'cluck' noises that he had heard when the new teacher had walked up to the staff table.

"Just leave it alone," Ed said with a surprisingly sharp voice. "You shouldn't pry into other's pasts. You won't always like what you find." Any reply was cut off by the Headmaster.

"This year," continued the Headmaster, "Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're Joking!" said Fred quite loudly.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley, I am not joking." Fred's comment and Dumbledore's reassurance seemed to break the dam. The entire hall filled with excited whispers. The Headmaster quickly took back his control over the situation.

"Well, some of you will not know what happens during the tournament, so I shall give a short explanation. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago..."

Ed was only half listening. No one had told him that he had to sit through a history lesson on his first night. He wasn't too good at paying attention unless something piqued his interest. Just like something he had just heard.

"-until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued." Now Ed was interested. Death toll? That means that something, at least, mildly interesting had to happen.

"Death toll?" Hermione was looking alarmed. None of the other students seemed to be sharing in Hermione's anxiety. The short blonde thought that something that was dangerous to die from was perfectly acceptable in a school. Then again... these children didn't have the same blood-chilling teacher that Ed and his brother had. Edward jerked his mind out of his thoughts as he realized that Dumbledore had started talking again.

"- Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger." Dumbledore announced that the Heads of the competing schools, along with their possible champions would be arriving in October. After that he mentioned something about an impartial judge and glory.

"I'm going for it!" said Fred eagerly. Fred wasn't the only one. Most of the students seemed to be imaging the prospect of winning. Hermione still had a frown on her face, though.

"Maybe we should listen to what else Dumbledore has to say before we talk about winning," said Harry as he noticed that the Headmaster still hadn't finished speaking. Edward tuned back in from listening to whispered conversation that had been taking place around the hall.

"-of Magic, have agreed to impose an age limit this year. Only students of the seventeen or older will be allowed to enter their names for consideration."

Edward tried to hear what the Headmaster was saying as continued talking, but was distracted by the sudden burst of noise from those who were obviously under seventeen and had been looking forward to entering. From the bits and pieces of Dumbledore's explanation that Ed could hear, the age restriction sounded logical enough. The blonde heard the dismissal for bedtime and stood up with his newfound friends.

"They can't do this!" said George loudly.

"We're close enough to the age limit!" his twin protested with him.

"One thousand galleons..." Ron said wistfully.

"I'm sure that we can find some way around it!" George added hopefully.

"Weren't you two listening?" asked an angered Hermione. "Dumbledore himself is adding protection to make sure no one under age get's in. You don't really think that you two could get past him, do you?"

"Well you can't spell life without if, Hermione!" said the twins simultaneously.

"Well it's on your own backs. I tried to warn you!" said Hermione in a huff. Harry, trying to avoid the argument that was forming in front of him, turned to Ed.

"So, what do you think of the tournament?" he asked the blonde as they walked up the stairs. The question jerked Ed's attention away from his surroundings.

"Not much. You can't tell how interesting these type of things are until they actually happen. Besides, I' not old enough so that's that. Now, are those paintings really moving?" Harry laughed as he remembered that Ed was new to Hogwarts.

"Yes, they are really moving. I think that Hermione mentioned a potion that made it possible before." With this Ed continued to ask Harry questions about Hogwarts until they reached the large portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Balderdas," replied George before turning to Ed, "Make sure you remember it or you won't be able to get in."

"Will do," was Ed's only response. The group stepped through the large hole that had appeared when the painting had swung forward.

The room that they found themselves in was a large circular room with comfortable looking chairs and tables scattered around a lit fireplace. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Neville walked towards one of staircases while Ginny and Hermione headed up the other. "Come on Ed," said Harry as he noticed that the blonde hadn't been following them. "We'll show you to our room." The group climbed the staircase until they got to their respective rooms.

Dean and Seamus were already in the room when Ron, Neville, and Harry walked in with their new roommate. "Hey guys!" greeted Harry as he walked over to his trunk. "We have a new roommate. Dean, Seamus, meet Ed. Ed, meet Dean and Seamus." Edward nodded his head at the two and walked over to the only beed without a trunk next to it.

"So," the new boy said calmly, "who's that?" He pointed his head towards a poster that that had a guy flying around on a broom.

"It's Viktor Krum," said the owner of the poster, Seamus.

"Who?"

"Viktor Krum. You know, the famous Quidditch player!" replied Dean.

"Quidditch? Didn't the Headmaster say something about that? What is it anyways?"

"You don't know what Quidditch is!?" bust a startled Ron. "He doesn't know what Quidditch is! How can you NOT know what QUIDDITCH is!"

"I wasn't aware that my country even had any sports," Ed said while yawning. "Well, goodnight!" He took off his red coat, leaving it on a chair, but left his black jacket, black tank top, pants, and gloves on as he climbed into bed. He didn't even take off his shoes.

After staring at him for a few seconds, the others followed his example.

"I call NOT waking him up in the morning!" Ron made his point clear as he climbed into his own bed.

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found seats in the Great Hall next to Edward. It was still quite early, and not too many people were in the hall yet. "Where'd you go this morning?" asked Harry as he filled his plate with food. Ed shrugged.

"I'm an early riser." Today Ed had on, most of, the standard Hogwarts uniform, which he had found folded on the same chair that his coat was hanging had the same exact uniform except he had ditched the robe and had on his own leather pants, shoes, and white gloves that he had been wearing last night. He was wearing the white button up shirt with a vest and tie that was apart of the normal student uniform. The old lady, whom's name the blonde learned after, handed the group their schedules before moving on to the othr early risers.

"Not bad today... outside all morning," said Ron as he ran finger down the column for that day. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures... man, we're still with Slytherins!"

"What's Divination this afternoon?" asked Ed, who had the same schedule as Ron and Harry. Before his question could be answered, they were interrupted by the sound of hundreds of owls flying overhead. A large package landed none too gently in front of Ed, who was thankful that he had finished breakfast and his plate was empty. The owls who had been carrying it looked exhausted. After freeing the birds, they took off in the direction of the owlery. Ed looked down at the package.

_To:Edward Elric_

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Ed quickly opened the package as he recognized the handwriting. The slightly beat up cardboard box contained two letters sealed in envelopes, a messenger bag filled with books, parchment, quills, ink, pens, and a wand. Ed opened the first letter which was written in a code, which he quickly read through.

_Dear Fullmetal,_

_This package contains all the books and other supplies that you should need for the year. This includes a wand. Listen closely pipsqueak. You better take good care of that thing. It cost a pretty penny and I won't be replacing it. Also, don't cause any trouble. I don't need more paperwork. Good luck._

_-Mustang_

The 'Good luck.' looked sloppy and Ed guessed that Mustang had been forced into writing it by the Lt. He put the letter down and opened the second one. When he saw the code that this one was written in, he smiled.

_Hello Brother,_

_I hope that everything is going well. I got the full story from the colonel. You know, you could have said goodbye before you left! Just think of how worried I was to finally come back to the room only to find that you still hadn't returned only to find out that you went so far away for so long. Never do that even again! I'm already worried enough with all of your enemies. On another note, I took this opportunity to get a cat! It's orange and black and extremely cute! I named it Tiny because it's so small and did I mention cute? You better write soon! If you don't I might be forced to tell Winry!_

_-Alphonse_

_PS: I sent a suitcase with clothes and books for you. I decided to send it to the headmaster with your name on it after the colonel explained how the mail worked there._

_PPS: DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE!_

Ed folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. Meanwhile, the trio was looking curiously at the letter from Mustang.

"This is a very complicated code. It would take a long time to crack. Can you really read this, Ed?" asked Hermione as she studied the letter without touching it. The blonde quickly took the letter and shoved it in his pocket as well.

"It's easy enough. Do we have time to take a trip back up to the dorm before Herbology?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"We still need to get our books too," said Ron as he finished his food.

The group walked up to their rooms, retrieved their supplies for the day, and headed down to the greenhouses. They spent the entire class period collecting the pus of the bubotubers, which made an excellent cure for stubborn acne. Edward, for one, found the plants interesting, in some not creepy, but the class period boring and slightly gross.

After the booming bell signaled the end of the class, the Gryffindors walked down the lawn to the caretaker's wooden cabin at the edge of the forest. The giant teacher and caretaker was standing amidst several open crates with his hand restraining a large black dog from inspecting them. A rattling and explosion sound caused the students to look at the crates with suspicion.

"Be'er wait for the Slytherins. They won't want to miss this- Blast-Ended Skrewts!" said the teacher proudly.

"Come again?" said Ron. The teacher pointed at the crates. A girl who had worked up the courage to look into one of them jumped back in disgust. Being used to strange animals, Ed approached one of the crates and looked inside.

The creatures inside looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters. They were slimy, had legs sticking out in odd places, and had no visible shell. In each box was about a hundred dead fish smelling skrewts that occasionally let out a spark from their ends. They looked a little too close to failed chimers for Ed's liking.

The teacher was boasting about the newly hatched animals and how they would be able to raise them when Edward's attention was drawn to Malfoy who had arrived with the rest of the Slytherins. Ed had a feeling that this boy was going to do something to try and mess up the class.

* * *

_Geuss we forgot to mention this earlier but all writing will be italicized. I blame Ica!_

**What! Kile! Don't blame me!**

Why shouldn't she blame you Ica?

**Because I didn't do anything wrong!**

_Really? What about when you-_

**SHHHHH! They don't need to know about that!**

Please ecuse my siblings arguing in the background. Well on to a few more important things. It might take a bit longer to update since all of our pre-written material is used up. But we shall get it up as soon as possible!

**Wait, what! But that means that you're going to work us harder!**

Yup! So start thinking of ideas! (evil laugh)

**Stupid controlling sister!**

What did you say?

**Nothing! Nothing at all!**

_HaHa! Well PM or review if there are any charecters that you want to make an apperiance. You may OR may not get your wish. No promises. Also... any ideas are welcomed! We have;t actualy planned too far into this thing yet._

**_See yah next time!_**

**_PS: It keeps deleating the link so if you want it, message me. This thing, doc manager, dose not seem to like my underlineing things anyone know of any ways to fix?_**


	4. Death Predictions and a Ferret

Hey Guys!

_We have a present! New chapter!_

**Sorry if it's a bit shorted then the others. We wanted to get a new chapter out there before our trip.**

_Yup! We're taking a Trip! It's going to be sooo much fun! But sorry ahead of time if it takes longer to update._

Ugg! Eleven hours on a plane with these two... someone help me!

_**Don't worry! It'll be fun... for**__ us!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Death Predictions and a Ferret**

"Who would want to raise those disgusting things? I mean what do they _do_?" Malfoy commented while staring at the crates with distaste. The teacher looked at his hands nervously as he tried to come up with an answer. This Draco Malfoy character just seemed to have a knack of making Ed angry.

"Who cares!" Ed said angrily turning to face Malfoy. "That guy over there's the teacher here. Just do what he tells you, or am I wrong in the information that everyone here chose to take this class?" There was an awkward silence that followed was broken by the teacher.

"Today you'll be feeding them. You should experiment on what you feed them. I've never had them before," Hagrid told the class. He was still nervous, but he seemed to have gotten some confidence from the blonde's words.

Ed grabbed a fist full of frog guts without any hesitation to feed to the skrewts. The rest of the class was a daze for Ed who was seeming with anger. Sure, he didn't usually listen to his superiors, but that didn't mean that he would stand back and let a snotty git try to ridicule a seemingly nice, hardworking man who was simply trying his best.

Edward finally started paying attention during their walk back up to the castle for lunch.

"He wouldn't have us take care of creatures that he knew were dangerous, would he?" Ed added his opinion to the conversation, startling a few who hadn't known that he was paying attention. In response he got a few stories about the various dangerous animals, such as dragons and giant spiders, that the grounds keeper had tried to keep as pets. "Doesn't sound too bad," Ed said while thinking about the various chimeras that he had met and fought in his travels.

As they sat down to eat, Hermione started eating faster than Ron, which was a feat within itself. "Is this your new way to protest elf rights?" asked Ron.

"Of course not. I just need to go to the library."

"Why? It's the first day of school. We don't even have homework yet!"

"Wait," Ed interrupted, "this school has a library?"

"Yes," answered Hermione. "It's quite extensive." Ed visibly perked up considerably in hearing this. "Now, I have to go if I want time to be able to find what I need."

"Hey, would you mind showing me where the library is later?"

"Um, sure." Hermione picked up her bag and headed to the library. The other three finished their lunches and set off for the North Tower before the bell rang.

So, what's this next class about?" asked Edward as they climbed the spiraling staircase. "Divination?"

"The simple answer; telling the future," answered Harry.

"More like pretending to tell the future," Ron snorted.

They climbed the silver step ladder that led them into a circular room. The classroom was bathed in red light due to the many lamps, which were accompanied by many more shawls, scarfs, and beads. The smell coming from the fireplace along with the stiffaling heat made their heads dizzy. As the trio sat at a small, circular table, Ed's attention was drawn to a thin woman with glasses that looked too big for her head who had appeared at their table with a misty, "Good day."

"Hello Professor Trelawney," muttered Ron barely loud enough to be heard.

"You are preoccupied, my dear," she said to Harry. Ed turned his attention away as the teacher continued talking to Harry until he heard a gasp followed by a sharp, "You!" When he looked at the professor along with many other students in the room he found her staring at him with fear and mourning in her face. "My dear, I... no, no, it would best if I didn't say. Just, watch your steps." With that strange statement she swept away from the table and seated herself in a large armchair in front of the fire while facing the class. "My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars."

Ed loved the stars as much as the next guy, but he didn't see how they could predict the future. Truthfully, he didn't see the point of even trying to tell the future. Why would you want to know about something that would happen anyways? If you knew about an event beforehand then your actions might change which would therefore change the event itself, right? Even if it didn't change, life is supposed to be a surprise. You're not supposed to know what happens next. If he had known what would happen as a result of something that he had done earlier on in his life then he wouldn't have done it. If he hadn't done it then he wouldn't have learned a very valuble lesson, and he would have probably tried again some other time. No, it was better not knowing what would happen in the future.

Ron got Harry's attention which in turn brought Edward's attention back into focus. "I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," the teacher said while sounding a bit resentful that a student hadn't been paying attention.

"Born under- what? Sorry." Harry at least had the insight to sound a bit remorseful during his short apology.

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" This teacher was definitely irritated. "I was saying that you were obviously born when the planet Saturn was in a position of power... your mean stature... tragic losses so young in life... I am sure that I am right in saying that you were born in Winter, my dear?"

"No," Harry rejected her statement, "I was born in July."

The teacher walked away while muttering, "I know that it was someone at that table. It was so clear. Someone..." Her voice drifted off as her eyes landed on Ed during her walk away from the table. Edward shivered. Harry wasn't born in Winter, but _he_ was. This stuff at least had some kind of truth behind it. Truth. Truth most likely _was_ behind it.

The class found themselves filling out charts for the rest of the period. Ed was glad that he had paid enough attention to fill out the chart with little problem. He wasn't called a child genius for nothing.

When the bell rang, the class found themselves loaded down with much more homework than expected thanks to an inappropriate joke that Ron had said while Professor Trelawney had been within hearing distance.

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

"Miserable old bat," Ron complained as the trio joined the crowd heading to the great hall for dinner.

"You were the one who said it. If you had waited exactly one point three seconds then the professor wouldn't have been within hearing distance," Ed pointed out.

"Lot's of homework?" guessed Hermione as she joined them. "Professor Vector didn't give us any."

"What does he teach?" Edward asked.

"Ancient ruins."

"Really? Can I see the text book?" Ed knew that she had it on her since she had just come from the class.

"Sure." Hermione handed over the text book. Ed opened it and stared at the seemingly familiar characters. He continued to flip through the book unaware of the trouble brewing in front of him as a familiar git made an appearance.

Ed was finally jostled out of his thoughts when Malfoy started talking louder. "And there's a picture, Weasley! A picture of your parents outside their house- if you can even call it that! Your mother could do to lose a few pounds, couldn't she?" As soon as Ed heard Malfoy say the insult to Ron's mother, he snapped. He slowly lifted the book he was holding. He quickly let it swing forward as he put force behind it. It landed right on it's target... the side of Malfoy's head.

The obnoxious boy was knocked to the ground and laid still for a bit. "Did you knock him out?" asked one of the bystanders who had been watching the scene.

"Of course not. I didn't swing it _that_ hard." As if on cue, Draco shot up holding his head. Having enough of being physically assaulted by the new kid, Draco grabbed his wand and shot out a spell. It missed Ed completely and missed Harry by a hair. A loud BANG and a roar echoed throughout the hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!"

The Professor with the strange eye was limping down the staircase. Moody's wand was pointing right at a pure white ferret.

* * *

Before we go, we wanted to answer a few reviews that we recived but could not respond to using PM.

JAK (Guest): **_Nope! _**_But we have an editor! She's nice!_

Guest: Thank you! We feel very honered. **No, This not a collab fic. **_It's just us, DreamweaverAki! _Please visit our profile for a full explanatin.

Guest: Thanks! Yes, the wand dose choose the wizard. _But it's due to a secret that will be revieled later, hehehe!_ **Please stop your creepy laugh. I never should have taught you that...**

_**Well see yah next**____**Time!**_****PS: DO guys have any idea on how to stop the Doc Manager from calciling out underlining? PLEASE!


	5. Two Panic Attacks and a Library

{Hey guy! We are back in busniess! Alaila-}

_Kile-_

**And Icalte-**

**_{At your service! While on vacation!}_**

{Note to readers... Buses are EVIL!}

_No they aren't! They're FUN!_

**At least it's not as bad as the plane.**

{*groan* the PLANE}

**Come on Ala, it wasn't THAT bad.**

_HAHAHAHA_

{Says the conspiritor...}

_Weeeel, since Ala is brooding... it's up to me! ENJOY THE STORY! Oh, and I hate humidity!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Two Panic Attacks and a Library**

The pure white ferret was shivering on the stone floor right where Malfoy had been a few seconds ago. Ed dropped the book he had been holding out of shock. He was semi-oblivious to what was happening around him. The ferret was bouncing up and down due to some sort of spell that Moody was casting, Mcgonagall showing up,and all the yelling that commenced. The only thing that really noticed was when the ferret turned back into the slimy git. The short boy's mind was too preoccupied by other thoughts to care about little else.

_Malfoy. Ferret. Malfoy turned into a ferret. A real ferret. Malfoy was gone. Ferret. Human to ferret. Human transmutation. They did human transmutation. They did it like was nothing! The biggest taboo! Bypassed in one second! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE! This is wron. This is all wrong! We paid a price. They paid nothing. It's wrong. They can't do that! He's back. No more ferret. Bypassed all the laws. Then... WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! Equivalent. Exchange. Have to find the equivalent exchange. Equivalent exchange. Equivalent exchange. Have to find it. Have to find the exchange. Hav-_

Edward was pulled out of his thoughts by his friends starting to move towards the great hall. He grabbed his book and rushed after them, his thoughts still running ten miles a minute. He arrived in time to hear Ron say, "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret!" The blonde forced himself to laugh along with his friends, although it was a bit stiff seeing as he was still on the edge of a panic attack.

At the Gryffindor table, Ed started eating quickly and noticed Hermione doing the same.

"Don't tell me you have to go to the library _again_?" Ron asked as he watched her scarf down her food.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"But you said Professor Vector didn't give you any homework," Harry pointed out.

"It's not schoolwork."

"Hey!" Ed cut into the conversation. "Will you take me with you this time?" the boy asked, the excitement in his voice just covering the panic.

"Oh, uh, sure."

FIve minutes later found the two friends walking down the stone hallways on their way to the library. "So, what did you think about Ancient Runes?" Hermione asked, trying to spark up a conversation to cover the silence.

"Oh," Ed jerked himself out of his thoughts in order to answer the question. "It's quite interesting. I recognise some of them, but a few of the less familiar ones seem a bit different. I wish I was taking that class instead of Divination."

"Yes, well, that class is a complete waste of time. The teacher is a complete fraud." The bushy haired girl's reaction was different than what Ed had expected. She seemed like the type of person who wouldn't even dare to think about treating a teacher with a sliver disrespect. The blonde decided to not mention how close to the truth the professor had been during their class. The rest of the walk was in silence.

The library was larger than Ed had expected. Not nearly as big as the one at home, but it was still big. Hermione could feel the excitement coming off of Ed in waves. She glanced at the boy and found his eyes shining. Before she could say anything, the blonde had already raced to the closest book shelf. For a few seconds, she watched him pulling down books and flipping through them eagerly before she walked to another part of the library with a muttered, 'Well. I'll just be over here then.'

When the brown haired girl finished her work, she went off in search of her missing friend. He was discovered in a far corner of the library surrounded by piles of open and closed books. There was a leather bound book open on his lap that he was making notes in using the pencil in his hand while checking and flipping though other books around him. Hermione was almost reluctant to disturb him.

"Um, Ed, Are you ready to go?" she asked. The boy showed no sign to show that he had heard her. "Ed," she said a bit louder. Still no response. "EDWARD!" she finally yelled. This startled the boy who jumped up, dropping his notebook and upsetting a few of the books around him, and held his pencil in a weapon like manor. He relaxed once he recognised the girl in front of him.

"Hey Hermione," he said casually as he reached down and picked up his fallen notebook.

"A-are you ready to go?" The girl was still in slight shock at his reaction. She had expected him to jump, fall out of his chair, scream from surprise, anything other than what he had done.

"Yeah. I'll put these books away and meet you at the checkout," he said gesturing to the few book in Hermione's arms. She nodded and walked to Madame Prince's desk to check out her books. She was surprised to find that Ed wasn't too far behind her.

"Are you sure that you put away every single one of the those books in the correct place?" the librarian asked him with a small glare, refusing to touch the books he had placed on her desk to check out. Students who paid no respect to her books or left them lying around or in the wrong spot weren't privileged enough to check out her books.

"Yes, Ma'am, I did. I can recite which books were placed exactly where if you want." When she didn't respond he said, "Theodore's Guide to Wizarding History in Less Than 500 Pages by Theodore Bighaud on shelf-"

"Yes, yes, I get it!" Madame Prince quickly checked out his books and gave them to him so that he could leave her library and her in peace. He was a nice kid, from what she could see, with a love of knowledge and books, but she simply couldn't stand his sarcastic attitude.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Hermione asked as they walked back to their dorms.

"Lots." Edward refused to share any more information, although he was carrying quite a few books, double the amount Hermione had checked out. She was going to be more persistent, but it was too obvious that he was unwilling to share any more information even though Edward was itching to talk to someone about his new research and get more than his opinion on the matter. He rationalized that she wouldn't understand it anyways.

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

Edward sat on his bed with the curtains drawn around it. He was reviewing some of the notes that he had made earlier in the library. He hoped that he was getting somewhere otherwise he would go insane this year.

A slip of paper fell out of the book. He picked it up and read it. It was his schedule. Then his noticed something. He read one of the columns. He re-read it. Oh, this was bad. He checked a page in his notebook. Oh, this was really bad. He had transfigurations tomorrow.

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

It was time for the first Transfiguration class of the year. Ed was trying to mentally prepare himself for what he knew was coming. Her knew what was possible with transfiguration, he had read all of his text books for this year and earlier after all. That didn't mean he had to like it. He kept trying to remember his research. That would help him rationalize everything. At least, he hoped.

Edward's nervous attitude wasn't noticed by anyone other than Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Anything wrong, Ed?" asked Ron as they walked to their seats.

"No, nothing is wrong." Ed sat down and rearranged his expression to be careless. The trio noticed this, but chose not to comment. Mcgonagall came in moments later and started class. The blonde's eyes closed as the teacher started explaining the lesson. Soon he was fast asleep. The trio made a silent decision to not wake the boy in fear of his violent reaction when woken up. It would be best for everyone else in the class's physical health if the boy was not woken up.

Mcgonagall, on the other hand, refused to let someone sleep in her class and get away with it. She walked up to the sleeping boy's desk. She slapped something on the desk in front of him, causing the sleeping boy to awake and look at her.

"Do you need something, Professor?" he asked sincerely and without any trace of disrespect.

"I expect my students to pay attention and do the activities assigned," she said with venom dripping off of her tongue. "Would you care to explain why you were asleep instead?"

"I was tried Ma'am."

"_Tired?_"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. Now that you are awake you will perform the spell assigned and I shall get you the extra homework that you will be doing tonight." Mcgonagall returned from her desk with a thick packet. She sent him one last glare before walking away from his desk to review the progress of her other students.

"All you have to do for the spell is-"

"I'm good without your help on this one, Hermione."

"But you didn't hear the instructions!"

"I know."

"But-"

"Hermione! I'm good. Just leave me in peace."

"She's just trying to help!" Ron defended his friend.

"Well, I didn't ask for her help."

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" Harry asked. This was most definitely not how their newest friend usually acted. It was enough to get the Boy-Who-Lived worried.

"I said that I'm FINE!" On the last word, Edward angrily slashed his wand at his brick, which they were using for class. The brick turned into a small, brick statue of a strange looking dog with long hair, especially on it's head, and a sad posture. It's eyes and face were covered by the hair. It most certainly was a strange statue.

Hermione looked at Ed with concern. He was leaning back with his eyes closed. He looked careless and slightly peaceful, but the cleaver which noticed how his eyes moved beneath his eyelids, how his wand had that was on the table kept twitching ever so slightly, and how his right hand would randomly clench into a fist. The trio having a silent conversation with themselves.

_Something's wrong with him._

_He is definitely not okay. His behavior is so strange today._

_Is he off his rocker?_

And something that was on all three of their minds... _We need to find out what's wrong._

* * *

**How'd you guys like that? **

{Sorry it took a while. We were busy... you know... vacationing... visiting family... and stuff.}

_YAH! STUFF! Stuff is fun!_

**Sorry, she had sugar tonight after dinner. That's what happens when grandparents bring dinner.**

{Man that dinner was good. Aaanyways... how'd ya like the story? Want Ed to freak out more? Want any charecters from FMA or FAMB to come into the picture? Anything you despritly want to happen? Let us know!}

_HAHA! We'll try to make to fullfill all reqests. Mabey I can do somwthing even more crule to ED! Hehehe!_

{In case you were wondering... she's the mastermind responsible for most of the crule things that happen in our stories.}

**Back to what Kile was saying... we can't always fit everything in... but we can try!**

_**{Thanks for reading! Please review, we'd like to hear what you think and/or any requests!}**_


	6. Potions and Curses

**Hey guys! We are back with a new chapter! **

_I HATE mosquitos!_

{Sorry, she's a bit moody since she has seven mosquito bites. This chapter is longer in request of a reviwer!}

**We'll be answering a few geust reviwes that we forgot to answer last time.**

**{ENJOY!}**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Potions and Curses**

Edward acted like his normal self once the group had left Transfigurations. He seemed so normal that Harry, Hermione, and Ron thought that maybe they had simply imagined his odd behavor. The blonde still had all of the extra homework done by the next morning, he still replied with sarcastic remarks, and he still freaked out whenever anyone mentioned his height. Ed seemed perfectly normal... or at least as normal as Ed was. They were still in for quite a few surprises when it came to the transfer.

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

Ed had been warned many times, by many different people, about how hard potions was how biased the teacher was. Never the less, Edward was excited for the class. Based on the books he had read about the subject, it seemed that this subject was much more based on science and fact rather than 'magic.' The only thing that the blonde did not like about the class as he sat at a desk alone and waiting for the teacher to show up was the dreariness of the room. Seriously, who was the smart person who decided that a dark, dreary dungeon would be the best place for a good learning environment. In Ed's opinion, the classroom should have been somewhere with good sunlight and lots of ventilation for the fumes.

The teacher had been pointed out to the blonde earlier so he was not surprised when the black cloaked and greasy haired man swept into the room and started barking orders.

"Today," the professor said at the head of the class, "you will be brewing the Girding potion. When consumed, this potion can increase one's endurance for a considerate number of weeks. I do warn those of you who wish to experiment with this potion. This is a complex potion that requires precision and the exact following of instructions. Well, get started! We don't have all class period to waste around doing nothing!"

Ed started the potion while using the strange ingredients. He made a few changes in the instructions that he predicted would make it better. After all, he was an expert on mixing things together to create something new. He had studied the chemical makeup of all the potion ingredients that he knew of. This made it exceptionally easier to add in a few _other_ ingredients that were not even found in the potion master's private store. Had these wizards ever even _heard_ of science?

Enough said that Snape and the other students were quite stunned by the fact that the new kid finished the potion within the first half hour of class. Finding no flaw to comment on, Snape allowed the young ambassador to write in his strange journal for the rest of the period.

There was only fifteen minutes left in the period when Ed reached over to the table next to his and poured a vial of something into the cauldron sitting on said table. Neville looked at Edward with a look of confusion on his face. THe blonde wrote something on a scrap piece of paper and discreetly passed it to Nevill.

_Your cauldron was about to melt. Make sure you follow the directions next time._

_For now, follow these instructions to the dot!_

_1. Stir clockwise for exactly one minute_

_2. Add two more crushed fairy wings_

_3. Stir counter-clockwise for exactly thirty seconds_

_4. Leave it alone for exactly three minutes_

_5. Turn off the flame_

_6. Burn this note before turning off the flame_

_Do that and you should be fine. PS: Don't let that nosy teacher see the note. It'll only get you, and most likely me, in trouble. Don't mess this up._

Neville stared at Ed, who was back to reading his book and making notes every now and then, for a few seconds before quickly doing as the note told him. He was quite glad when his potion turned out correctly and the evidence of the note was gone.

On their way out of the classroom, Harry caught up to Neville. "Hey, Neville, what did Ed put in your potion?"

"It was... You know what... I don't actually know. He just poured something into my cauldron then gave me a note with directions on how to finish the potion. But... they were nowhere close to the directions that Snape gave us." Harry added this piece of information to the mental list of 'strange things about Ed that he should ask him about.'

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

Nothing else interesting happened until Thursday, when the group had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with professor Moody. Edward and Hermione were the last ones to get to class,due to the fact that they were both in the library. Ed was not surprised to see everyone there already. It wasn't like everyone had been excited about this class due to all of the rumors by the upperclassmen. No, that hadn't happened at all.

The class was unnaturally quiet as they got out their books and waited for the teacher to arrive. Moody's arrival was signaled by the sound of his distinctive and unusual footsteps on the stone. "You won't be needing those books today," he said in a gruff voice as he walked to the front of the room. Most of the class looked excited as they put away their books and quickly looked to the front again. Moody took roll. Every time he read off a name, he would look at the person with his magical eye. Edward stiffened when the eye turned on him. He desperately hoped that the eye couldn't see through clothing, or else he would have a lot more to explain then he felt necessary. Also, an eye that could see through clothing seriously did not belong in a school full of children. "Professor Lupin told me that you have covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, am I correct?"

There was a murmur of responses that confirmed what the teacher had said. "But, you are very behind on curses. So, this year will be spent learning what damage wizards can inflict on each other and how to defend yourselves." Now this was the kind of class that Ed would like. "For this one year that I will be teaching I will do my best to familiarize you with curses. Curses can come in many sizes and strengths. Now, according to my bosses at the ministry, I'm only supposed to show you countercurses. You aren't supposed to see Dark cures until your sixth year. They don't think you can handle it. I think differently. I think you need to see what you're up against. To be prepared. And Dumbledore agrees. How are you supposed to defend yourself if you don't know what you're up against? A wizard who is about to put an illegal cure on you isn't going to give you any warning, they're not going to tell you what they're about to do, and they're not going to do it to your face."

Ed was starting to like this guy's way of thinking. After all, it was true. A killer isn't going to warn you before he takes a swing at you. They aren't going to tell you what weapons they have up their sleeves, or in their armor. You had to be prepared and alert.

"You need to be prepared! You need to be alert and watchful! You need to put that away when I'm talking Miss Brown!." A girl blushed and put something that she had been showing her partner from under the table into her bag. Apparently, the eye could see through wood and the back of his head. That would make some things a little harder.

"Now, does anyone now the most punishable cures by the wizarding law?" Ron, Hermione, and several other people tentatively put their hands in the air. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Um, my dad told me about one. I think it was called the Imperios or something."

"Ah, yes. The imperius curse. Your father _should_ know that one. It gave the ministry quite a bit of trouble a while ago." Moody reached into his desk and pulled out a jar with three spiders in it. He extracted a spider and held it in the palm of his hand for us to see. "_Imperio_!"

The spider jumped around and performed tricks. Every person in the classroom, excluding only two people, was laughing. Edward did not see what was funny about being forced to do something. It was cruel. It was also eye opening. The blonde knew what these wizards could do with their unscientific powers. They could control people and animals with a simple word. WHo knew what else they could do? He would have to be careful.

"You find this funny? I could do it to you. Would you be laughing then?" The students promptly shut up when they heard the professor's words.

"Total control. I could make it do anything I please. I could make it jump down one of your thoughts, jump out of the window, even drown itself in water." The spider rolled itself into a ball in pain. "This curse caused the ministry trouble a few years back. Trying to figure out who acted of their own free will, and who acted under the influence of imperius. But you _can_ fight it. It takes a person with a strong will and character to pull it off, but it can be done. Still best to just avoid being hit by it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He threw the spider back into the jar. "Anyone else know another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand went into the air, as did Neville's. Neville looked surprised for some reason as he held his hand in the air. Moody's eye traveled to Neville. "Yes?"

"T-there's the... the C-cruciatus Curse." The voice that Neville spoke in was small but distinct. There was a unreadable emotion behind it that made the small voice carry across the room.

"Mr... Longbottom?" Moody asked. Neville nodded and Moody asked nothing more on the subject and instead took out another spider. He used a spell to make it bigger before pointing his wand at the creature. "_Crucio_!"

The spider curled in on itself and withered in pain. It jerked and spasmed violently. IT was one of the cruelest things that Ed had ever seen. The spider was completely innocent, but that didn't stop the man. He pointed the wand at the spider with no intent of releasing it from it's misery.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted. Her eyes were on, not the spider but, Neville. Neville was sitting so straight it looked like his back was glued to a plank of wood. He was clutching the desk with white knuckles. The expression in his eyes was similar to one he had seen before. He had seen it before in the eyes of a girl of a girl who was collapsed onto her knees, staring up at a darker skinned man with white hair and red eyes.

Moody moved the wand away from the spider, breaking the spell. Judging by the way it was still twitching, it was still in considerable pain. The professor shrank the spider and put it back into the jar. "You don't need any special tools for torture if you know the Cruciatus Curse. The curse for pain. It was once very popular as well. Anyone know the last one?"

Students looked around the classroom nervously. Only one person still had their hand in the air. "Miss. Granger?"

"Avada Kedavra." This was said in a small whisper, but it still set practically the entire room on edge.

"Yes. The Killing Curse." He reached into the jar to bring out the last spider. As he set it on the desk, it hurriedly ran away from the man. It's instincts were probably going wild with fear and the need to get away. Ed was feeling something similar as he sat in his chair in what seemed like a relaxed pose. "_Avada Kedavra!_" There was a flash of green light before the spider toppled over, dead. It was completely unscathed and completely devoid of life. Edward stiffen in the back of the classroom. These wizards could kill by uttering a single phrase. They could control, they could torture, and they could murder. They needed these wizards to ally themselves with them. Ed realized that if his mission didn't succeed then this Wizarding world would make one heck of an enemy. He needed to show the wizards that they could trust him. That they had nothing to lose and everything to gain if they allied themselves with Amestris.

While on this train of thought, the young blonde missed the rest of the lesson as he was too wrapped in his thoughts.

* * *

{Geust Review time!}

BulletWitch1985- {Very nice advice!} _YES! We HAD too! _**We'll try to bring him in, we most likely will. **

Mary's Sheep- {Hmmm, no one else has asked for him sooo-} **_OKAY!_**

Guest- {Thank you, I have fixed the changes but have not uploaded the fixed verson yet.} **Most defitly Riza!**


	7. Substitute Teacher

**Hey guys! **

_Guess what! Guess what! _

{We pasted 100 follows! Thank you guys so much!}

_But that's not all! _

{Due to passing 100 follows I finally gave in and allowed Ica to do a competion. Ica?}

**Do guys know how hard it is to convice her to do something?! Anyways! We mentioned in an earlier chapter that we are on vacation. You guys get to guess where we are! You get three hunts and the first person to answer correctly will get a shout out and will get to pick a charcter to make an apperiance. Now, for the hints! **

_We're in the USA! _

**It's a popular vacation spot. **

{And lastly, it's origanal culture is polyneasean (most likely spelled wrong).}

**_{Good luck, and on with the story!}_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Substitute Teacher**

Ed paid no attention to the conversation of the group after the bell rang until he was dragged out of his thoughts by the loud noise of the Great Hall. He ate quickly and went to library a little after Hermione. He quickly got the books he needed and returned to the common room to find Harry and Ron talking over their divination books.

"I haven't got a clue what any of this is supposed to mean!" Harry exclaimed loudly, upsetting a few bits of parchment around him. The blonde sat in the chair across the table that they were sitting at while opening one of his books.

"Even if it's useless you should still pay attention in class," Ed started what sounded like a Hermione type of lecture. "If you can't figure anything out, then just make it up. It's not like the class actually matters."

"Yeah, that's a good idea! Hey, Ed, shouldn't you be doing your homework as well?" asked Ron as he started to write.

"Nope. It's done."

"Already?" Ron asked with wide, surprised eyes.

"Then what are you always working on?" Harry nodded to the pile of books near their golden haired friend.

"Personal research." The duo let the topic drop with that.

Eventually, Edward fell asleep in his chair with the book open on his chest. His sleep was disturbed by the sound of Harry's fist hitting the table and the sound of his angry voice. "Be quiet!" Ed snapped before anyone else could say anything to continue their now old conversation. "You should be careful with the amount of noise you make. _Some_ people get _irritated_ when woken up from a peaceful sleep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." He picked up his books and went to the room he shared with his classmates. By the time that Harry and Ron came up to sleep, the blonde was already snoring in bed, still fully clothed.

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

The Blonde was irritated at breakfast the next morning. His peaceful sleep had not been continued for the rest of the night. All night he had nightmares about something that he couldn't remember. He had a bad feeling about today as a shiver ran down his spine.

"You alright, mate?" asked Ron as he noticed his friend's odd behavior.

"Yeah, just have a bad feeling about today. What do we have first?"

"Transfigurations," answered Hermione. Ed groaned.

"Why do you not like that class? Does it have something to do with Professor McGonagall? She can be pretty scary," Harry tried to get to the root of Ed's strange behavior in the that particular class.

"I have my own reasons for not liking it. As for the teacher," Edward chuckled, "the teacher's fine. I had a far more ruthless teacher." Ed shuddered at the thought while grinning at the memories of his days in training.

"Who were they?" asked Hermione, wondering who could have had such an impact on the boy in front of her to make him smile at the thought of them while still being afraid of them.

"Oh, just a housewife."

"A housewife?" Ron was pretty sure that he had misheard the boy.

"Oh, yes. The scariest housewife you would ever have the pleasure, or more like misfortune, of meeting." Ed stood up from the table. "You guys comin? We don't want to be late." The trio followed Ed out of the fastly emptying hall with wide eyes at the thought of such a woman.

"So, is she worse than Snape?" asked Harry.

"Please, Snape? He's nothing."

The group walked into the transfiguration classroom and sat in their regular seats. McGonagall was standing at the front of the classroom in a stern pose. Once, everyone had arrived, she made an announcement.

"Class, I have some unavoidable business that will take me away from the school today, so we shall be having a substitute teacher here today from the country that our Ministry is trying to form an alliance with. She should be here soon, but I must be going now. Before I go I would like to say that you better be respectful to this substitute teacher. I will not tolerate any trouble making as the alliance process is still quite shaky on both sides. I shall be back by tomorrow."

As McGonagall left the classroom, almost all eyes went to Ed. "Hey Ed, do you know who's coming?" asked a random classmate.

"How should I know? It's not like I'm exactly in the communication loop." Everyone turned back to their own conversations with fear from the boys possible temper. The room quieted down as footsteps were heard outside the classroom. Eyes turned to the door. The door opened and many voices started whispering. Ed cused not so quietly, causing those near him to look at him strangely.

The substitute teacher walked to the front of the room and faced the class. She was a woman with black dreadlocks tied in a ponytail and who had stern features. She was wearing a white dress that split halfway down the front to reveal black leggings. She had her arms crossed over her chest and a tattoo somewhat visible near the edge of her neckline. Her eyes wandered over the class and stopped on one boy in particular. He face changed into one of surprise. "Ed? What are you doing here?"

All eyes once again turned to the golden haired boy, who was slightly hunched in his seat. He raided his head and said, "Hey, Teacher."

A silence followed the newest student's words. Those who had been involved or had heard the conversation from the morning were staring with open mouths. The teacher's face hardened into one of fury. There seemed to be waves of heat conducted anger flowing off of the woman.

"Edward... would you care to explain what you are doing here?" Ed winced at the poison laced voice.

"I don't think that this is the best place to talk about that. Besides, I'm here on an official mission. It's _orders_." The meaning of the words were lost everyone except the one that they were directed at.

"It's your own fault. I tried to warn you, but you have an even thicker skull than Al." After a brief pause, the teacher turned to address the entire class as if nothing had happened. "I will be filling in for your normal teacher today, but I have been given permission to teach anything that I am comfortable with."

"Who are you?" asked a student in the back of the class.

"Oh, I'm nothing but a housewife." Ed snorted quite loudly at that, causing even more stares as he leaned dangerously back in his chair with his arms folded in a relaxed position over his chest. It was most relaxing and normal that anyone had ever seen the blonde in while in the transfiguration classroom. "As for my name, I'm Izumi Curtis. You may call me Mrs. Curtis. Now, onto what we will be doing today. Leave your books, bags, wands, and those stupid cloaks here. Follow me."

The students rushed to get their cloaks off and follow the woman who was quickly walking out the door. Ed, had no such problem. He never wore the stupid cloak. It was always getting in the way, especially if he found himself in a violent situation. He walked next to his teacher as they talked in hushed tones. The golden trio, who was close behind, caught a few words such as mission, dogs, Alphonse, worry, and wrench. Enough to say, the trio was more than a little confused.

Izumi stopped on the green field right outside outside the castle doors. The class assembled in a clump in front of the stern looking housewife. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her legs spread out in a wide yet firm stance.

"Seeing as how I am only here for a day, the headmaster won't let me take you outside of the school limits, and there are no deserted island inside the school limits, we shall be doing a simple exercise that is a very effective training method. It is a little hard to explain, so Ed will demonstrate with me."

Ed stepped forward and started stretching his arms while walking to stand before his teacher. Observing her, Ed smiled and said, "What, no book this time?"

"No. Not this time, Edward. Congratulations." The class puzzled over the meaning of the congratulations. They were quickly pulled out of their thought when Ed rushed at his teacher with fists raised. The crowd gasped.

Edward and Izumi exchanged blows that were blocked by both participants. They quickly escalated from simply punches to add in kicks, flips, and speed. Soon, the two looked like blurs if the onlookers didn't look closely. Ed detached himself from the fight by doing a complicated backflip, landing with his feet and one hand on the ground, and sliding backwards a few yards. He pulled out a knife from a place that was unseen to the students. More gasps were heard at the appearance of the weapon. Glances towards Mrs. Curtis showed that she too was holding a weapon. It was a very sharp looking butcher's knife.

The blonde's smirk was widely visible as he ran towards his teacher again. This time, the sound of metal clanging on metal was heard almost one right after another. Some of the students stared in shock while others looked on in horrid fascination.

The spar ended a few minutes later with both participants smiling and putting away their weapons. Sweat was running down the faces of both of them, but Ed was clearly more exhausted judging by his panting.

"Good job, Ed. A worthwhile fight, but you were slow in some parts. Make sure that you don't go soft on me while you're here."

"Me go soft? Never. I've been able to keep in shape for the last few years without your daily matches." Those who had comprehended what their classmate had said marveled at the thought that he was still alive after doing that every day for who know how long.

Izumi Curtis turned her predatory like gaze onto the rest of the students. "And now, your turn." The students scrambled away from the substitute teacher in understandable fright.

"Do you really expect us to do that?" asked an annoyed platinum blonde. "Really, in what kind of _freakish_ country has teachers that try and kill their students? My father _will_ hear about thi-" Draco's rant was cut short by a butcher knife appearing in the ground millimeters away from his foot.

"I would appreciate if you held all questions until the end of the directions. Now, since you are not trained, all you you will attack me at the same time. Everyone must participate. Ed will be standing on the sidelines throwing rocks at anyone who is not knocked out or attacking. Well, let us begin."

After the first few rocks were chucked at the crowd of nervous and fearful students, most of the students rushed the teacher, hoping for a lucky shot if multiple people went at once. Soon, everyone in the class except for Edward was running, throwing random kicks and punches, trying to block hits, and yelling. Edward had a grin on his face as he once again threw a good sized rock at Draco for not fighting.

By the end of the lesson, all of the students were on the ground. Some had been knocked out, some were panting, some were rubbing bruises and other injuries, and Ed was laughing at the sorry condition of his class.

"You don't have to laugh!" said a slightly angered Ron who was sitting next to Ed along with his two best friends.

"Come on! You guys got your butts kicked! Not to mention that she went easy on you! Aw, you guys are worse then my brother and I when we first started. Teacher even took out her book! You guys suck at fighting."

"Thanks for putting it so bluntly," Ron muttered with sarcasm.

"You're welcome."

"Wait!" Hermione joined the conversation. "How did she go easy on us other than not using weapons?"

"Please, Hermione, No one here is gravely injured or has a single broken bone. Nothing that even warrants a trip to the nurse's office. She totally went easy on you guys!"

"This just reinforces my idea that everything I've done in the last three years has just been a fluke," mentioned a bummed Harry.

"A fight is three-fourths skill and one-fourth luck. Even a master who has studied their whole life will lose a fight if luck is turned against them. You can only go so far with training." The trio noticed how Ed spoke from something that sounded like experience.

"Hey, Ed? How do you think I did?" asked Harry, wanting to get an honest opinion.

"For not being trained at all, you did pretty good." Harry visibly relaxed at this statement.

"But seriously," Ron changed the subject, "how the bloody hell did you survive with her as a teacher?"

"It's actually very easy as long as you absorb what she teaches. I truly wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for here and what she taught me."

"Alright class!" Izumi interrupted any and all conversations. "Class is ending. Get out of here and hope no other teachers here need any more substitute teachers." Most of the class high tailed it into the castle so fast that it would be hard to believe that they were completely exhausted a few seconds ago. Some even muttered a few choice words regarding the substitute teacher.

The golden trio and Ed heard these words clearly. "Even if her methods were a bit harsh that is no reason to be using that kind of language!"

"Don't worry! Teacher usually invokes those kinds of reactions from people."

"What kind of demon is she?!" asked Ron in slight fear.

"Oh, she's just a housewife."

Enough said that by the end of the day, just about every student in Hogwarts was very glad that Professor McGonagall was back while the teachers were confused as to what could have possibly happened to scare every single one of the students so much that everyone refused to speak of what happened. After all, she was just a housewife.

* * *

{Well, we finaly have an FMA(B) charecter apperiance!}

_Before we go we have some reveiws to answer! _

**BulletWitch1985 (Guest)- **_Thanks! _**Can you guys read our minds! Seriously! We had this chapter planned before we even started typing! **{Well we do have amazing readers, makes sense if their awsome enough to predict us!} _POPCORN! POPCORN! {_we shall see!} **Do you have something to say Ki? **_Thank you for the spray! _

**Guest- **{Thank you! Please keep an eye out. It is nice to know that there's someone else looking since we tend to make a lot of mistakes that we don't catch.} **One interesting year indeed! **_HEHEHEHEHEHEE! *evil laugh* _

**wolfsong (Guest)-** _Thank you!_ **DOn't worry, we shall keep up as good of work as we can! Just hope that we don't cautch writers block.**

**Guest- **{Roy shall show up.} _We have a whole plan for him!_

**Guest-** _Waa! Fifty! Too many, too many! Get better soon! _{We're glad that you like it!}

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: **{Some people have asked us weather this story is Fullmetal Alchemist (FMA) or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (FMAB).} _It's BOTH! _**We like things and checters in both so we are doing a mix. **_You might see charecters from both or none! _{ Yes, we know it's confusing, but please try to bare with us. If you have any problems please feel free to PM us. If you don't know how (because I didn't when I first started) it's the button up by the authors name. It is a blue PM.}

_**{See ya next time!}**_


	8. ImaginativeAccusationsAndStole nLetters

**Hey guys! We're back from vacation! Congradulations to GeminiAngel236 for being the first to guess Hawaii!**

_I'm going to miss it... _

{We may not be updating as much because school is starting in less then a week.}

_**Nooooooo!**_

{Oh stop whining. I don't like it either. In case you guys haven't noticed, all three of us hate our school.}

**Just hope that we have a study hall. **

_Then we can write during school! _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Imaginative Accusations and Stolen Letters**

Harry sneaked into the common room with a recently written letter in his hands. He carefully looked around the room before walking forward. He jumped and let out a not at all girl-like sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a scream when he heard a sound coming from one of the plush chairs near the fire. Carefully, Harry walked towards the chair, not entirely sure if he wanted to know who was there or not. It was Ed. The blonde was slumped in the chair, asleep. What was Ed doing sleeping in the common room instead of the dorm? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Ed actually sleep in their dorm since that first night. Harry was about to continue on his trek to the owlery when his attention was drawn back to the sleeping boy.

There was something different about Ed's face. He carefully studied Edward's face. His eyes were moving beneath his eyelids. Ed was most likely having some kind of dream. His hands were clenched where they laid on the chair. Ed's mouth was pulled into a deep frown. Something was wrong. Ed never looked this... distressed. Not even during transfigurations. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg. Take my arm. Take my heart, anything! You can have it! Just give my back my brother! He's all I have left..."

If Edward experienced this every night then Harry understood why he choose to sleep down here instead of in the dorm. His words were spoken softly, but there was a lot of emotion behind them. People like Ed didn't like to show too much emotion. It made them feel weak and vulnerable.

Harry wondered what Ed was dreaming about. It was obviously a nightmare, but what was it about. As far as he knew, nothing scared the short blonde with an even shorter temper. Then again, he didn't actually know much about Ed. He hadn't even known that he had a brother. But, what would have caused Ed to think that giving up something like his arm, leg, or heart would get him his brother back, and who or what had taken his brother. What did he mean when he said that his brother was all he had left? Lastly, had whatever he dreamt about actually happened, or was it simply a nightmare? He figured that he would just have to start making a list of things to ask Ed whenever the boy appeared strangely talkative. For now, he had to get to the owlery before everyone else woke up.

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

"But that's a lie, Harry!" Hermione said over breakfast. The topic made no sense to Ed whatsoever. Then again, he hadn't exactly been paying attention to the conversation before now. He had had another dream about_ that night_ again last night. When he woke up, he had a strange feeling. It was one that he hadn't had for a while.. It had felt like someone had been watching him while he slept. He was comfortable with this feeling back home. Back home, he always knew that it was Al who had watched him, but here, he didn't know anyone who would watch him while he slept. It was kind of unnerving. "You didn't imaging your scar hurting and you know it."

"He's not going back to Azkaban because of me." Harry shot back.

"What's Azkaban?" Ed interrupted without thinking.

"O-oh, um, i-it's a wizarding prison," Hermione supplied with shock. She hadn't realized that anyone had been listening to their conversation.

"So, you guys friends with a criminal?" Ed asked with an undecipherable tone. It wasn't angry, mad, scared, suspecting, disgusted, or untrusting. The trio was not sure whether to answer truthfully or not.

"Yes," Harry answered carefully and slowly while watching for a reaction.

"Hm, okay. See you guys in class." The blonde got up from his seat and barely eaten food. He turned to walk away but was stopped by Ron's question.

"Where're you going?"

"Library."

The trio exchanged glances as Ed walked calmly away. "He's been going to the library a lot," said Hermione.

"He alway says that he's doing research," stated Harry.

"Must be some research. Kind of suspicious if he won't tell us what it's about," Ron gave his input.

"You say that about almost anything anyone does." Hermione responded icily.

"Well, he could be plotting something dangerous or trying to uncover secrets to take over the ministry!"

"Ron! Edward is our friend. Will you please stop trying to blame him for things that you have no proof for? The only thing that you are proving is that you have a very active imagination!"

"Hey! It's all possible. He came from a country that we don't even know and that has a supposed 'domestic issues!' It could all be a trap to try to take over the ministry! Mabey Ed's really a spy. Think about it Hermione. What about all of the weird things about him!"

"Oh! So now we're accusing people of ridiculous things just because they're _different_ than us?"

"Hey, guys! Stop fighting!" Harry almost shouted. "How about we just _ask_ Ed about his research?" THe other two grumbled agreement and went back to their food while sneaking glares at each other. Sometimes Harry was sure that one day their entire friendship would be ruined by something insignificant and dumb.

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

Harry had been having a hard time trying not think about Sirius and anxiously waiting for his reply. He had too much free time without Quidditch to keep his mind off of anything that he didn't want it to be on. Finally, being fed up with his worrying, Harry decided to go to the library and talk with Ed.

He found Ed in a back corner of the library sitting a table that was almost covered by books. Ed looked angry as he flipped through the pages of the book he was reading. After a few seconds, Ed slammed the book closed and practically threw it against the wall. Harry decided to ask Ed later since he seemed to be about to blow up. He didn't want to be caught up in _that_.

Back in his dorm, Harry sat on his bed staring at Ed's bed and trying not to think about Sirius. His eyes were drawn to a corner of paper that was peaking out of the bag that sat next to Ed's bed. Slowly, Harry walked over to it and gently pulled it. The part that was revealed had almost girl looking writing it. He pulled it out more and looked at the words. They were strange. The letters all seemed to fit together correctly, but the order that they were in looked like gibberish.

Harry guessed that it was some kind code. He was bad with codes, so he decided that he would give it to someone who was. Harry quickly made a copy of the letter before putting the letter back and heading down to the common room. Hermione, as she was every free period, was sitting at a coffee table near the fireplace with her books and homework spread out around her. Ron was relaxing on one of the comfy chairs near her, doodling on notes that he pretended to study. Harry sat down across from Hermione.

"Where's Ed" asked Harry to make sure that the blonde didn't discover what he had found.

"Library," replied both his friends simultaneously. Harry across the table and lowered his voice.

"I found something in his bag." Ron put his paper and quill down and slid to the floor near Hermione.

"What is it?" asked the girl who carefully put her quill down and moved the homework to the side. Harry took out the letter and slid it across the table.

"I think it's a letter, but I'm not sure. I think that it's some sort of code." Hermione took the letter and studied it.

"See!" Ron said triumphantly. "I told you that he's up to something! Why would he write in a code if he wasn't?"

"There could be other reasons," Hermione defended their friend, but she didn't sound all that sure. "I'll see what I can do to crack it."

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

"I did it!" Hermione said to Harry and Ron two weeks later at breakfast. "Meet you in the place that we made _that_ in our second year. Make sure that you use it." The two nodded before the bushy-haired girl ran off.

Later that day, after all of the classes were done, Harry and Ron removed the invisibility cloak from themselves and looked around the girls bathroom. It was dark and quiet. No one ever used this particular bathroom seeing as how there was a ghost that haunted it. The two sat down as far away from the sinks as possible to wait for Hermione. They didn't have to wait long.

She came in a few moments after them and ran over to them. "It took me awhile, but I finally cracked it!" she said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a piece of parchment. "It was written in a different language. Japanese."

"Wait!" Ron interrupted. "I've seen letter from my mom's friend who lives in Japan. It was written in weird characters, and this isn't."

"It's written in romaji, which basically means that it's the representation of japanese in Latin script." Ron decided to just stop asking questions and to let the girl continue. "When I was finally able to translate it it was written in some kind of code. Most of it didn't make sense, but I was finally able to crack it. Oh! I hope that my school work wasn't affected!"

"Hermione! What was it?" Harry got his friend back on track.

"Oh! yes. You were write Harry. It's a letter." She handed the two boys the piece of parchment on which the translated and cracked letter was written.

_Dear Brother,_

_I seriously doubt what you said in your last letter, but I also know that you wouldn't have lied about something like this or said anything about it if you hadn't found proof. I still think that the entire thing sound like one of the stories that mom would tell us. I mean really, it would defy all laws of equivalent exchange. I've looked in the library, but I wasn't able to find any trace of it or the strange countries that you named. There wasn't a single mention of a place named England in any of the books in Central Library. I was, however, able to find it in one of dad's notes. All it said was the name London, England. The rest of the notes were torn off. I've been looking for them, but no luck so far. I'll be waiting for your next letter on what you've found there._

_Oh, yeah! I found two other cats! One of them is white and black and looks like a cat version of Black Hayate! It's so cute! I named it Neko Hayate. It's so funny whenever it's near Hayate it always climbs on his back and it looks so cute because Hayate doesn't mind, so he'll just be sitting there in the Colonel's office with Neko Hayate sitting on his head! The other cat is named Red. It's really small, only a kitten, but it has a very large temper. It's temper combined with fiery red coat and it's size reminds me of you! Please don't make me get rid of them! They're all just so cute, and I couldn't just abandon them out in the cold! If you make me get rid of them then you are hartless!_

_-Al_

_Ps: Winry says, and I quote, "That automail better be in top condition when I see you again you alchemy freak!"_

_Pps: Stay safe!_

"Well... that was weird," Harry summarized.

"What did it mean when it said that there wasn't any trace of England in any of their books?" Ron asked. There too many questions going through all three of their heads to be focused on one thing.

"I don't know. I've been going over the entire thing since I finished cracking the code. It barely makes any sense. The only logical explanation I can think of is that their country was somehow cut off from the rest of the world for some reason. McGonigal did say that his country was establishing ties with the wizarding world. What if they are establishing ties with us because they've just discovered us."

"I think that there's only one solution here," Harry said.

"What?" asked Ron.

"We're just going to have to confront him."

"I guess that is the only real way to get answers, but I think that we should try to research some of the other things that the letter talks about first. Like here," Hermione pointed to the end of the Ps. "'Alchemy freak.' That's something we can research. I know that I've see the word alchemy in a book somewhere. I'll just have to look."

"So, are we confronting Ed or not?" Ron asked to make sure that he knew the plan.

"Not yet."

"First I'll research, then we'll confront him."

"Oh! Hello there, Harry! What are you doing here? Come to see me again?" All three of them internally groaned as they heard a familiar voice.

"Um, hi, Myrtle. Actually, we were just about to leave. Sorry to disturb you."

"Oh, it's no problem, Harry! You're welcome here anytime. In fact, if you happen to die this year, I wouldn't mind sharing my stall!"

"Oh! Uh, thanks, I think. I'll, um, be sure to be careful this year. Well, see ya around." The trio practically ran out of the bathroom with too many questions in their heads to even mind the fact that Moaning Myrtle seemed to have a crush on Harry.

* * *

{Well, how'd ya like chapter 8?}

_Hehe! I'm going to enjoy writing the next part. Hahahahaha! _

*Ica and Ala slowly walk away from Kile*

**O-okay, how about we do the reveiws now.**

BulletWitch1985 (Guest)- _Yeah, that part was fun to write. I love to torture charecters! _{You're welcome. I guess it is a bit confusing. We're just weird.} **Thanks for the drinks! **{Wow. I never would have thought that I would see the day that Ica had manners!} **Oh be quiet! Anyways, thanks. We've actualy always lived in the US. **_Never been outside the country, but we will someday! _

Guest- {Yes, he probably will.} **Although, that letter may 'mysteriously dissapear.' **_Thanks! We're glad that you like it! _

Guest- {Thanks! All three of us are horrible at spelling. ***In game show host voice* You are COOORECT! but someone else got it first. You can still request a charecter though. **

_**{See ya next time!}**_


	9. Under the Influence

{Hey guys, we're really sorry at how short this chapter is, but it was the best place to leave off and we really wanted to update. We don't have as much time because of, well you know, school-}

**Stupid school, stupid advanced classes! **

{And none of us have a study hall this year, so no free time DURING school to write-}

_Hey, I am NOT giving up any of my classes. I need my electives! _

{So we mostly do it on the bus ride, which is suprisingly long.}

**Stupid bus, stupid dress code- **

_Our school just got a new dress code and it's infuriating! We had to get entire new wordobes of clothes that we can actualy wear to school! _

{Please ignore them. It's late and they are grumpy after finding out that we are out of ice cream, which had NOTHING to do with me!}

_**That's what SHE says...**_

{Anyways! Ignore us and get on with the story!}

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Under the influence**

The trio didn't stop thinking about the new information on blonde-haired ambassador until one Defense Against the Dark Arts class where the professor announced that he would put each of the students in turn under the Imperius Curse.

"B-but you said that it was illegal to use the curse on humans, professor!"

"Dumbledore wants you to know what it feels like," the professor replied as he pushed the desks to the side of the room with a sweep of his wand. "If you would rather learn the hard way, by having someone put it on you to control you completely, that's fine by me. You're excused." Hermione mumbled something, her cheeks flushing pink.

Edward thought that this class was the perfect chance to see exactly what these curses could do. Moody had said that someone with a strong will and character would be able to fight it. Then that's what he'd do. He started mentally preparing himself to fight what would come.

Students were beckoned up one by one as the curse was put on them. They did the strangest things that most definitely would not have done, or been able to do in some cases, in their right minds. Some did somewhat embarrassing things such as hopping around the room thrice while singing the national anthem. Others did things that they would not be able physically accomplish if not under the curse, such as gymnastics. Not everyone did karge things, though. Some only had to do simple stuff such as impersonating a squirrel.

So far, the only one who had been able to fight the curse had been Harry Potter. He had done something similar to a half jump that resulted in him hitting both his kneecaps on the edge of the desk and falling. "Look at that, you lot… Potter fought! He fought it and almost beat it! You can see it in his eyes. You lot should learn from his example. FIGHT IT!"

A few more tried and failed to fight the curse. "Elric, You're next." Edward walked to the center of the room and stood facing Moody. He had his eyes narrowed in defiance, a look that he had perfected within the office of a certain pyromaniac that he knew. The next thing he knew, Ed's mind was wiped free of every thought and worry. The voice of the professor spoke in his head.

**_Do jumping jacks while yodeling… Do jumping jacks while yodeling… do jumping jacks while yodeling…_**

Ed, was about to start when he heard a different voice in his head. It was the voice of a young boy.

_Don't do anything idiotic, brother. Don't let them control you._

**_Do jumping jacks while yodeling…_**

_Fight it, brother. Snap out of it!_

Ed felt his own thoughts return to him as he sat down on the ground with his legs crossed and his arms folded across his chest in a defiant manner. He was not going to be controlled by someone. He would fight it with all he had for himself and his brother.

The class stared at the boy in confusion that quickly turned to awe as the professor laughed. "Very good, boy! Very good. I don't think that I've ever seen anyone with more defiance. It would seem that we actually have someone in this school who can resist the Imperius Curse. And on their first time too. Good job, boy."

The stares followed Edward as he walked back to his spot near the door and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and his hands in his pocket. He seemed to be rubbing something hidden with his left hand. The class found it somewhat hard to believe that someone could accomplish something that no one else in the class could, not even Harry Potter. Then again, most of them had seen what the boy could do when the demonic substitute teacher was here.

"Ug, did you hear the way he talked?" asked Ron as they walked out of earshot from the room. Ron was bouncing with every other step as a side effect of the curse.

"I know," responded Harry, who had a limp due to his knees still hurting from their collision with the desk. "It sounded as if he expected us to get attacked any second!"

"Paranoid old coot."

"Being paranoid isn't all bad. It can mean the difference between life and death in some cases," Ed commented. Harry took a few seconds to ponder what Ed said before adding it to his list of strange things that Edward had said that may give them a hint as to an answer to their questions.

"Yeah, but he takes it too far. Did you hear him telling Seamus what he did to that witch who shouted 'Boo' behind him on April Fools Day? And when are we supposed to read up on resisting the Imperius Curse with everything else that we've got to do?"

Edward had noticed an increase of homework over the past few weeks. All of the teachers were going on and on about 'preparing for O.W.L.s,' whatever those were. He had more homework than Mustang had paperwork. Well, that may have been a bit of an exaggeration, but he still had a lot of work. It wasn't like he had signed up a job full of paperwork. Actually, he hadn't signed up for this job at all. He had been ordered to take this job. He was lucky that he was a prodigy. If he wasn't then he probably would have had an extremely difficult time keeping up with all these magic tricks. He still had a hard time believing it. Oh, well. He might as well make the best of it. The upcoming competition should at least be interesting.

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

The group was walking back to the Great Hall after a Care of Magical Creatures lesson while talking excitedly. "Did you see Malfoy's face when Hagrid talked back to him?" asked Ron. "It was priceless!"

"I agree. It's good that Hagrids finally standing up for himself." Hermione agreed.

"Well, he _is_ the_ teacher_. He should have control over his classroom." Ed noted.

"Revenge is sweet. Especially after Malfoy tried to get Hagrid sacked last year." said Harry.

"Wait, how did he try to sack him?" Ed asked. The large teacher did have a very unique way of teaching, but so did his teacher. He was actually starting to like the guy.

"It's a long story… hey, guys, what's that?" Hermione pointed to the large group that was blocking the hall. There was something posted on the wall.

Ron, who was the tallest in the group, stood on tiptoe to read the sign that held everyone's attention.

"Triwizard Tournament," Ron read aloud, "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at six o'clock on Friday the thirteenth of October. Lessons will end half an hour early-"

"Brilliant! It's Potions last on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!" Harry exclaimed, referring to the threat that Snape had made to poison them in order to test their antidotes. "Okay, please continue."

"Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast."

"A week! I wonder if Cedric knows about this? I better go tell him!" the group overheard an energetic first year Hufflepuff tell his friends before running off.

"Cedric?" Ron asked blankly.

"Diggory," Harry said. "He must be entering the tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" said Ron as they pushed their way towards the staircase.

"He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," Hermione spoke up. "I've heard he's a really good student… and he's a prefect."

"You just like him because he's handsome."

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because their handsome!" Ed made a smart decision to stay out of Ron and Hermione's argument along with Harry.

* * *

{Yeah, so that's that. Hope you liked it. Again, sorry it was short.}

_We started another story too! _

{But we are still working diligently on this one!}

_It's a D. Gray Man, Harry Potter crossover. _

**The idea just wouldn't leave us alone! **

{And we also adopted a story.}

_An FMA, HP crossover... _

**By Beboots. **

{It's called Alchemy's Child. You guys should seriously check it out. It is an AMAZING crossover! Unlike any othe FMA X HP!}

_**{See ya next time!}**_


	10. Let Slip

{Hey guys! It's just me this time. Ica is off trying to build an ancient Sumerian house out of air dry clay and Kile is shunning us for abandoning her on the latest chapter of our other story. Sorry that it took so long to update, but me and Ica got a new prodject recently for Ap World History and it's due tomarrow. Definitly NOT enough time! DO guys know how long it takes to correctly copy a historicaly accurate table full of cuneiform? No? Okay. Did I mention that someone at school got me sick, but sadly not sick enough to stay home from school? Oh well. I didn't need to. I just like ranting. Sorry. You know what? Just ignore me and get on to the story. Our other schools should be ariving by the next chapter.}

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Let Slip**

The topic of conversation around the school during the following weeks was all about the tournament. There were rumors flying about who the Hogwarts champion would be, what the tournament would involve, and how different the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were from themselves. Ed's favorite rumor was the one that he had started that stated that the reason that they had stopped the tournament in the first place was because there an ancient curse placed on it where everyone entered the tournament would die a slow and painful death. It had been fun watching people pale at the rumor before spreading it. It was even funnier that people actually believed it.

The other noticeable change in the school was that the staff seemed to be on a cleaning spree. Everywhere you went, there were shining suits of armor that hadn't been nearly as clean the previous day. The caretaker, Filch, could often be found tracking down students, who had brought mud in, with revenge showing in his eyes. Personally, Ed did everything in his power to avoid the man when he was like that. Even the teachers seemed on edge, often trying to calm down by taking it out on the students in a Snape-like manner.

When they walked into the great hall on October thirtieth for breakfast to find that the great hall had been decorated. There were huge silk banners with the mascot and colors each of the houses and the banner behind the staff table was the largest version of the Hogwarts crest that any of the students had seen.

The quartet sat down besides the slightly alienated, for now, Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. The twins were conversing in low voices and didn't see the quartet approaching.

"It's a bummer, all right," George said gloomily to his twin who looked equally bummed. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand."

"He can't avoid us forever," Fred agreed, nodding his head slightly.

"Who's avoiding you?" interrupted Ron, sitting down next to his brothers.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," George replied.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked, sitting down across from Fred. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen, but she wasn't telling," said Fred bitterly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my racoon. You know, just not in those exact words."

"Maybe you two shouldn't try to enter. What about that rumor about those who entered being cursed? It sounds like it has merit. I heard that at least half of the people who were going to enter decided not to after hearing that," Hermione said worriedly as she sat next Ed who had sat next to Harry. Ed laughed hard at that. "What are you laughing about, Ed? This is serious!"

"Sorry, Hermione, it's just that it's not that serious. I started that rumor."

"What? But-" Hermione was cut off by Ron, who hadn't really been paying attention.

"I wonder what the tasks are going to be? You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done dangerous stuff before…"

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't. McGonagall says that the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks." George supplied.

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"Well, the heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," said Hermione, looking thoughtful. Everyone in the group looked at the witch in surprise. "because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage."

She noticed all of them looking at here and said, with her usual air of impatience that nobody had read all of the books she had, "It's all in _Hogwarts, A History_. Though, of course, that book's not entirely reliable. _A Revised History of Hogwarts_ would be more accurate title."

"What about_ A Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of School?_" suggested Ed.

"Oh! That's perfect!"

"What are going on about?" asked Ron.

"_House-elves_, Ronald!" The group turned the girl out as she started to rant about the unfairity that was house-elf enslavement. As of late, the girl had been more and more pushy about her campaign to stop the mistreatment of house-elves. She had even been going around the common room, cornering people, and yelling at them about house-elf mistreatment. So far, the only way to escape that situation was to put a Sickle or two in her collecting tin.

Ron was staring at the ceiling and Fred at his bacon when George leaned in close to Hermione. "Hermione, have you ever been to the kitchens?"

"No."

"Well we have, loads of times to nick food. And we've met them, and they're _happy_. They think that they've got the best job in the world-"

"That's because they're brainwashed and uneducated!" Her next few words were drowned out by the sudden whooshing noise from overhead that announced the arrival of the post owls. Hedwig flew down to Harry and landed on his shoulder. Harry took the letter off and, checking that Fred and George were immersed in a conversation, read the letter aloud in a whisper to Ron and Hermione.

"Nice try, Harry. I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar. Sirius. How can he tell me to just not worry about him? If he's back in the country then he could be arrested again!" None of them noticed Ed quietly listing in.

"He's already here, Harry. There's nothing we can do about it." Hermione said.

"He could go back! Before he gets caught. I just got him, Hermione. I don't want to lose him so soon."

"We'll just have to trust him."

"If you love something, let it go," Ed spoke quietly, but was heard by the trio, "if it comes back, it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was."

"Have you been listening this entire time?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but don't worry. I'll keep your secret. As for some advice, Harry. It's like this one time when I got into an argument with my brother over a misunderstanding. He ran away. I could have stopped him. I wanted to stop him, but I didn't. I was worried sick, I thought that he'd finaly abandoned me forever, but he came back. If you really don't want to lose this Sirius person then trust them to do whatever it is that they feel like they have to do."

"You have a brother?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh that's right! He-" Hermione kicked Ron under the table to stop him from spilling the beans about their copied letter that they hoped Ed didn't know they had.

"He must have been the one you were talking about when Mrs. Curtis was here, isn't he?" she covered Ron's fumble.

"Uh, yeah. I might have mentioned him during that little visit." A brown owl landed in front of Ed, startling the quartet. Ed took the two letters off the owl and read the front of the top one. "Speaking of my brother…"

"The letter's from him?" Hermione infrenced.

"Yeah." Ed opened it, his eyes scanning the coded message.

"What does that say?" asked Harry as he glanced at the letter over his friends shoulder.

"Uh, it's a code. My brother's a researcher. Some of his research is sensitive information, you know, don't want the information to get in the wrong hands kind of stuff. I guess that it's just become a habit of his to code everything he writes nowadays." It was a quickly made half-truth, but it seemed to hold up against the groups observations.

"What about the other letter?" asked Ron.

"That one's from… one of my workmates. Don't really like they guy, but he has a higher position them me, so what can ya do? I'd probably burn the thing just to spite hi. Ha! Actually that'd be pretty funny. I'd love to see the reaction on his face if I sent him the ashes."

"Why would that be so funny?" asked Hermione, trying to get the boy to keep talking. This was the most information the boy had shared with them about his personal life since they met him.

"Well, he kind of likes to set things on fire. In work, we call him the Flame." THe trio absorbed this information.

~~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~O~~~~

Ed was finally alone and could read his letters.

_Dear Brother,_

_How are you? I hope that you haven't gotten into any fights. You know that you're supposed to be showing that country that we are ally material. Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't a very good idea for Col. Mustang to send Teacher. SHe can be pretty vilolent. I hope that she didn't do too much damage. I got to see teacher a few days ago. She mentioned that you were doing well and that she visited. If she got to then why can't I visit? I know. You keep telling me to stay home and relax. BUt really, when will you get to visit? I miss you, brother. I hope that you've been keeping up with your training. I've been keeping up with mine. If it takes me less than three minutes to beat you next time we spar then I'm going to tell teacher that you've been slacking off. I really don't want to do it, but we can't have you getting slow! Oh yeah! Winry say to keep up your automail maintenance._

_As for your theory that you shared in your last letter. It seems the most plausible. I can see nothing wrong with it and it seems to cover all the angles. I wish I could help you more, though._

_Stay safe. Don't go searching for danger. At least try to make some friends there, you really need some friends who are family or at least twenty years older than you! YOu really are hopeless, brother._

_-Your Brother_

Ed savored the happiness that the letter brought him seeing as how he would probably want to punch something after reading the next one.

_Fullmetal,_

_Do try to get into less trouble. I still have paperwork from when I sent that crazy teacher of yours there. Really, you should have told me what she was like before hand. I seriously thought she was a good choice seeing as how good you boys are at alchemy._

_Students from other schools will be arriving soon, won't they. Don't try to draw attention to yourself. We need you to keep a low cover and to be a good boy so that we can get some new allies. We need this, Fullmetal. We are surrounded by enemies on all sides and none seem to really like us. Heck, the only people not waiting for a chance to kick down our front door is Xing! Be good._

_-Col. Roy. Mustang_

Yup. Ed wanted to punch something. After all, if the horse was going to complain about how he was acting then maybe he should have came here himself!

* * *

{And, there you go! Not as short as last time! Okay, I relised that we forgot to do reveiws in the last chapter, so they'll be here.}

ReginaDC21 (Guest)- {You are compleatly right. Um, okay, just please have them in working condition.}

Guest- {WHY! I'm horrible at choosing! I can barly pick what I want for dinner without Ica yelling at me to get a move on. Oh, well. I'll just let one of the others pick a charecter.}

BulletWitch1985 (Guest)-{Well, Kile does. It's okay. How'd your prodject go?}

hallie4ragged- {Here ya go! Thanks!}

{Okay, I think that that's it. If I missed anyone, please point it out and I will be sure to put you in the next one! WEll, it's getting late. Night!}


	11. A Friend?

**Hey guys! We're back! **

_We have excuses! _

{So, here's the story, we had this chapter around half way done and planned for it to be much longer, but then what we had so far for this chapter got deleted! *mutters* Still don't know HOW, though.}

_I blame Ica! _

**WHAT! Why? YOu know what, never mind. Just go read the chapter, it's good. **

{Wait! One more thing. We must dedicate this chapter to Fi Suki Suki who gave us the awesome idea for this chapter. Okay, go read.}

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**A Friend?**

Ed was walking back to the common room after a good afternoon of researching. He already had a solid theory, but he wanted more evidence to back it up. He was glad that he had made this breakthrough so early on. It was kind of scary to think of how he would have reacted if he hadn't. After all, practically everything that had happened in this place contradicted practically everything that he and his his brother had ever believed in and had based their lived off of. He probably would have insane if he hadn't formed his theory. Either that or have a nervous breakdown. His brother seemed to agree with the theory, but he didn't really have a whole lot of information about the topic at his disposal. Edward really wished that his brother was here with him. They had always seemed to get research done twice as fast when he had another mind to bounce ideas off that actually understood what he was saying. Ed was pulled out of thoughts by the sound of voices coming from around the corner.

Quieting down, he creeped closer until he could hear what they were saying. "-really that weak, Longbottom?" It sounded like bullies. Casual, weak minded bullies.

"Come on! All you have to do is say it." Bullies disgusted Ed. They were usually just scared individuals either trying to vent their anger or make themselves feel stronger by beating up those that are weaker than them. They were cowards. If you wanted to prove your worth then you should face those stronger than you, not those who aren't even capable of protecting themselves. Ed's hatred for bullies probably came from the times when his brother was bullied and he protected him. Usually his anger got out of control. Enough said that those bullies would never think about touching his brother again.

The recognizable sound of someone kicking someone else followed by a grunt of pain broke Ed's thoughts. Moving along the wall he looked onto the scene, careful to stay hidden. He didn't want to reveal his presence until it was necessary. He saw three boys who were among the older of the Hogwarts students. They were Slytherin if the color of their ties had anything to say on the matter. The boys were mocking and sometimes adding physical injures another kid who was collapsed against the wall in a position that made it hard for Ed to see him.

"Call to your mommy, Longbottom! That's all you have to do and we'll let you go." The edges of Ed's vision turned red. No one brought anyone's mother into a situation like this. _No one_. Especially in front of Edward Elric. For him, mother was a term to be held in the highest respect and only meant for reference to one special person, who was not to be defiled. These jerks were definitely asking for it.

"N-no!" The Slytherins were slowly losing their patience with their prey. As the largest boy's foot drew back for a hard kick, Ed saw someone else in the kid's position. He saw his brother stubbornly refusing to do something even if not doing it caused him harm. He heard the same stubbornness that his brother's voice sometimes carried come out of this boy's mouth.

Without really realising what he was doing, Edward ran from his place behind the wall and punched the kicker in the face.

"What do you jerks think you're doing?" he asked with venom dripping off his words. At first, the others cliched back ready to flee, but they they realized who their attacker was.

"What do you think you can do, pipsqueak? Sometimes these poor little Gryffindors are just too blind and 'brave' to realize that they have no talent what so-" They boy was cut off by Ed's fist meeting his stomach. The other rushed to help, but received a foot to the jaw instead. All three boys ran in fear for their survival after a few more well placed blows. Ed considered running after them, but decided to settle with yelling after them.

"And don't even think about doing that again!"

"T-thank you." Ed turned around to the sight of the Longbottom person using the wall to stand up. "You didn't have to do that. "He held his gaze on the ground. He was probably embarrassed that someone else had to save him. "I would have handled it." The blonde noticed that he didn't mention how, when, or his abilities to handle it. He didn't believe that he could have handled it. He just hated someone else that he didn't know seeing him weak and having to save him. Ed understood perfectly.

"Of course you could have. I just happen to be passing by and tend to act before I think. Sorry that I ruined your chance to get a punch in," Ed said sarcastically, but with a light humor in his voice that let the boy know that he was joking in a friendly manner.

The boy raised his head with a smile. "I'm Neville Longbottom." Now Ed recognized him. He was one of his roommates, if he remembered correctly.

"Edward Elric."

"Edward Elric? Like the Edward Elric that comes from the country that we aren't allowed to know about and who sleeps in the same room as me?"

"Yep, that's me."

"T-thank you, a-again! You really didn't have to. I'm not really worth it."

"Yes you are." Ed couldn't quite explain it, but he felt a desire to protect Neville and to push him to be the best he could. He figured it was because the boy acted so much like his brother. He was gentle but stubborn when he need to be. There were obvious differences, of course. Neville wasn't confident about anything, and it seemed as if the boy had nothing to protect to give him a drive in life. "Everyone is worth it, even if it is only a little."

Neville nodded before wincing in pain as he stood without the support of the wall. Ed would give him a different support.

"You have a broken rib, at least," Edward informed him while sighing. "Better get you to the hospital wing."

Neville nodded once more and began to stumble away. Sighing again, Ed quickly caught up and pulled the boy's arm over his own shoulder. Neville looked at him in surprise for a few seconds before facing forward one more with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," he whispered quietly, but it was loud enough for the blonde to hear. Both walked through the doors to the hospital wing with smiles on their faces, one much bigger than the other.

* * *

{Ah! So short! *walks off crying*}

**So, yeah. Short. **

_I think that it's kinda cute, in a sorta... short way._

**The next chapter WILL be LONGER! We promise! If it isn't then you can feel free to come after us with pitchforks! **

{Him. You can feel free to come after HIM with pitchforks.}

_Yeah, leave us out of this, Ica. _

**But you're the authors too! **

_{So?} _

**Ah! You see hat I have to live with?! Anyways, Kile and Ala will deal with the reveiws. Aperintly I have to get typing. **

_I got homework!_

{So I geuss it's just me. Way to ditch me guys!}

BulletWitch1985 (Guest): Hmm, interesting. We'll think about it. Not too bad. Hopefully the next one will get a higher grade, but hey you can always do worse! Just look at Ica! ***Glares at sister from across the room and starts muttering about revenge* **

Guest: Thanks! I'm glad that you found it amusing!

Jurassica97 (Guest): Yeah, well he doesn't really have a whole lot of practice with making friends, and he could do worse. It is kind of true though. We probably won't do Luna since she isn't really introduced until the next book. I hope that this chapter is a good replacement.

ReginaDC21 (Guest): Thank you! Alive would be nice. Probably won't do tourture scenes, not too good at that, but we'll see. Kile might like it. She really is a demented sometimes. Confruntation... I think that I can do that. Might not be in the way that you think, though.

hallie4ragged: Here ya go! sorry if it's a bit late. I don't even know how often we update, and that it's short. Longer chapter soon!


	12. The Schools Arrive

**This took a long time. **

_It really shouldn't have. But it did. _

{Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY! *starts crying*}

_Ignore her! _

**Sorry about her. She is having a fit of PRSD (Post Reading Stress Disorder, a disease that we have come up with). She's been having it a lot lately. That's one of the reason that this took so long. **

{HEY! Don't blame me! I'm emotionally distressed here! THEY CAN'T DO THAT! *goes back to reading and crying over fanfictions and actualy books*}

_She's funny when she acts like this! _

**Heh, I'm the mature one this time! And, I kept my promise! I did! **

_WAIT! We have almost 300 followers... SERIOUSLY! _

**_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Schools Arrive**

The next few days were seemed somehow better to Ed than the rest of his time here. He accounted it to being because of Neville. The boy was just too much like his brother that Ed couldn't help but smile when he was around him. One of the things he noticed was how loyal the boy was. He never pressed him for information about where he came from or his personal life. It really was a mystery as to why he hadn't been placed in Hufflepuff, but that reason soon became very obvious. The boy was just too brave. He dealt with bullies and snide comments from students and even a few teachers to not be considered brave. The boy never stood up for himself, but Ed had witnessed one time when his friend had been taking a verbal beating perfectly fine untill his own name had been mentioned. Neville had defended him as much as he could after just one snide comment. He didn't care about himself, but he did care for his friends.

In return for this newfound friendship, Edward had taken to tutoring the boy. He also always made sure to sit with him in potions. With Ed's undeniable skill in the subject, Neville hadn't had anything explode since Ed had joined him.

The golden trio would be lying if they said that they were not a little jealous of Neville's friendship with Ed. They all liked Ed and didn't really see why he already trusted Neville more than them. After all, they hadn't hadn't done anything to abuse his trust, at least not that he knew about. He didn't know about it, right? Of course not, there was no reason for him to know.

On the day that the competitors were due to arrive anticipation was ripe in the air. Almost no one was paying attention in classes, and most teachers had long since given up on retaining the student's attention.

When the bell rang early, the students ran up to their dormitories, deposited their books and bags, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed down to the entrance hall. The heads of houses were putting students in line and making sure that they were all acceptable looking. McGonagall was yelling at students to straighten their hats or take things out of their hair, which Parvati did with a large ornamental butterfly clip with a scowl. The biggest show, though, was that of trying to put a certain Edward Elric into the correct uniform. It had taken quite a bit of time, but eventually, Ed was wearing the school cloak over the rest of his mismatched uniform. One fight that the teacher did not win was that of the hat. There was no way that anyone could possibly make Edward Elric such a ridiculous pointed hat. He didn't care if he would get a weeks worth of detention or if fifty points would be taken away from his house. Mcgonagall didn't actually go through with her threats, but Snape did take ten points when he passed the blonde.

"First years in the front," Mcgonagall said, trying to maintain order. "Follow me, please… no pushing…"

As they walked down the steps and lined up in front of the castile in an orderly fashion, Ed couldn't help but notice how beautiful the evening was. It was almost dusk, and a person could just make out the outline of the moon over the Forbidden Forest. The forest looked ominous with it's long shadows lurking just inside the trunks of the last trees before the open grass. The light that was still left simmered on the grass, making it seem as a battle was happening between the shadows and light.

Ed was pulled out of his thoughts by Ron's voice.

"Nearly six. How'd you reckon they're coming? The train?"

I doubt it," said Ed who, as alway when he was in a city that had a train, had memorised the train schedule.

"How then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested as he turned his eyes to the sky. Ed rolled his eyes as he imagined students lugging trunks with them as they flew on the small brooms.

"I don't think so… not from so far away," said Hermione, always the voice of logic. Except when it came to actual science.

"Besides, the height they would have to fly at to not be seen by people would leave them as literal popsicles without enough air." The voice of science would alway be Ed.

"A Portkey?" Ron continued with his suggestions. "Or maybe they could Apparate. They might be able to do under the age of seventeen wherever they come from."

"You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts, Ronald. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The students stared out over the grounds. Some wished that the foreigners would just hurry up already. After all, they weren't exactly close to the equator. It was starting to get cold.

"Aha! I believe that I would not be mistaken when I say that the delegation from Beauxbatons is approaching," Dumbledore said as he stood with the teachers in the back row.

"Where?" asked many of the students as they looked around.

"I don't see it!"

"Can you see it?"

"Where are they?"

"I think I can see something!"

"Where? Where?"

"There"

A large mass of something was visible on the horizon. It was too large to be a broomstick or even multiple. It was decreasing the space between them at a quick pace, which was evident as it slowly got larger.

"It's a dragon!" a startled first year yelled.

"A dragon?!"

"B-but it's illegal to own one!"

"But is it's not a dragon then what is it?"

"Underdog?" asked a shy muggleborn.

"No, don't be stupid. It's a flying horse," Dennis Creevey said. As the shape skimmed over the forest and came into the light emanating from the castil. It was a giant blue carriage that was pulled by a dozen flying horses the size of elephants.

Ed warily stepped back when he processed the trajectory and wildly swings of the carriage as it descended. Apparently those in the front row felt the same way as they stumbled back. When it landed, Neville jumped backwards and would have landed on a Slytherin fifth year's foot if Ed hadn't grabbed onto his robes and pulled him forward by a bit. The door with the crest on it, two crossed golden wands emitting three stars, opened a boy in pale blue robes jumped out. The boy unfolded a set of golden steps from the bottom of the carriage and stood back respectively.

The size of the horses and carriage were quickly explained by the large woman who stepped out. Her foot was the size of a child's sled, Ed and many other people who were able to overcome the thought, 'BIG!.' The woman had olive colored skin, liquid-like, large, black eyes, a beaky looking nose, and hair drawn into a bun at the base of her neck. Her dress consisted of expensive looking black satin that covered her from head to foot. Her face relaxed into a gracious grin as the students started clapping after some prompt from the headmaster.

She walked forward with her hand outstretched to Dumbledore, and, as tradition, he lightly kissed it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear Madame Maxime."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a surprisingly deep voice. "I hope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, thank you."

"My pupils," said the large woman as she waved one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her. Looking back at the carriage, about a dozen boys and girls in their late teens emerged dressed in robes of fine, blue silk and shivering from the chilly air.

"`As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Maxime asked.

"He should be here soon. Would you like to wait for him with us or would you prefer to wait inside and warm up a bit?"

"Inside, I think." The representatives from Beauxbatons walked into the warmer castile to the jealous looks of some students.

"How big do you think that Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" asked Seamus Finnigan, leaning around Lavender and Parvati to address Harry, Ron, and Ed.

"If there are any more animals than this and Hagrid will have a hard time looking after all of them," said Harry.

"I agree. Did you hear that lady when she was giving Dumbledore instructions about the horses? They're just horses. You don't have to be so picky!" added Ron. "Hey! Maybe if Hagrid's busy with the horses the skrewts will escape. We won't have to deal with them anymore!"

"Don't say that," said Ed.

"Why? Do you actually like those creatures?" asked Harry.

"No. I hate those things. But just think, if those things were loose on the grounds!" The others, realising what he meant, shuddered. They went back to watching the sky for any sign of the last arriving school.

"Hey, do guys hear that?" asked Edward.

"Hear what?" asked Ron, now straining to hear what the smaller blonde had.

"That."

"I hear it!" said harry as a muffled rumbling and sucking sound came to his ears.

"The lake!" said Hermione as she placed where the sound could be coming from. All eyes, of those whom had been within hearing distance, went to the black surface that was no longer smooth but was bubbling and had waves emitting from a certain point on it's surface. A whirlpool formed, and from that whirlpool came a pole that was slowly rising. Following the pole came rigging.

"It's a mast," realised Harry.

"A ship. Durmstrang came on a ship, I guess," Hermione finished Harry's growing thought. The ship, which was still emerging from the water, had a skeletal look to it and, there was lights shimmering through the portholes like the eyes of ghosts. All together, it was a creepy ship. With the splash on an anchor and the thud of a plank, silhouettes came disembarking from the ship. All of their builds seemed to be bulky, similar to two certain Slytherins who followed a certain Slytherin git. As they came closer, into the light from the castile it was seen that the bulk was due to the cloaks of matted fur that they all were wearing. The ne cloak that stood out from the rest was the one made of sleek silver fur that led the rest.

"Dumbledore!" said the man wearing the different cloak. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," the headmaster of Hogwarts replied. Stepping fully into the light, Karkaroff was similar to Dumbledore as he was tall and thin, but his white hair was much shorter, and his short goatee didn't fully succeed in hiding his weak chin.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said with a shrewd and cold smile that showed yellowed teeth and didn't come close to his eyes as he gazed up at the school. "How good is it to be here, how good… Viktor has a slight head cold…" Karkaroff gestured one of his students forward. Seeing the profile as he walked by, Harry didn't need the punch in the arm courtesy of Ron to recognize it.

"Harry- _it's Krum!_" the redhead said excitedly.

"Who?"

* * *

**There you go!**

_Review time! _

**Alright, let's do this! **

_No._

**What?**

_No. I'm doing the reviews. You can just leave._

**Fine. Before I go though, the last line in this story is actually a joke about our sister, and since she's not here this time I can make fun of her! So you see, if it isn't books or anime or manga, or drawing, or school work then she is compleatly oblivious. So she doesn't know things about sports, or music, or a lot of other things like Starwars. So a lot of the time we will be talking about stuff and she'll just say, "Who?" or, "What?" It's actually really funny sometimes. Okay. I'll leave now.**

_YAY! _

_BulletWitch1985 (Guest)- Yay! We did something right! We'll keep that in mind. _

_M (Guest)- I remembe that fact! But we made it Febuary because that's when Ed was born, we think._

_See Ya'll next time! _


End file.
